Golden Boy
by Greensneakers1998
Summary: River Song had a mission, and she suceeded. He had made it safely. But, he always knew he was meant for so much more. The life of a traveller is a hard one, but, after all, it's in his blood. And she'd promised she'd always be with him. Timebaby fic. Will include Jack, Martha, Sarah Jane, her kids and Jenny. Chapter 1 updated!
1. Chapter 1: Running For His Life

**Listening to 'Dana Glover - It Is You' **

River Song raced through the dimly lit corridor. Breathing heavily, sweating, and holding her precious cargo close to her heaving chest. Her legs weakened and she slumped against the rough, stone wall. Silent tears slid down her flushed cheeks. River couldn't run much longer, she was spent; it wasn't good for her to be exercising like this in her condition, but some things were much more important.

She held her soft package even closer, curling herself around it as best she could, protecting him. She could hear them closing in on her once again. She groaned as she clambered up, clawing the wall with one hand to aid her, her stomach ached and burned in protest and she let out a shallow gasp. She hoped the Tardis was close now, he had promised after all. He wouldn't let her down now, not when it concerned the important little parcel in her hands. She looked at him in wonder, rocking him. Wondering what would happen to it when she reached her destination.

She clutched him close once more, hiding him as best she could under The Doctor's purple tweed jacket; he had put it on her and told her to run. She heard the scratchy noise of fabric against fabric as they drew ever closer, and the echo of their boots on the floor. There must have been a dozen, if not more chasing her. They weren't far away now. It was only a matter of how far she could keeping running, and not unlike her husband, she had been running her whole life. Running to The Doctor.

River sprinted, her bare feet slapping the cold, hard floor of the deserted hospital corridor. _'I can't do it' _River gasped, as her stomach twisted, she fell. Checking to warm bundle in her arms, she felt a searing pain shoot up her leg from her ankle. Suppressing a gasp, she clambered back up, holding the parcel tighter.

_'If you won't run for your life, run for his'_ The Doctor's desperate voice rang through thoughts. River growled in determination, pushing off the wall, stumbling further across the floor. Her ankle making her eyes water.

_'His life'_ River thought, it spurred her on. She ran, ignoring the cries of her body, half hoping, half running, till she saw the very same blue box she had been promised. She was bent over in extreme pain as she stumbled into the Tardis.

"Don't let them get away!" The evil voice ordered. It was the ugly tone that had haunted all of River's nightmares since childhood, it seared through the air behind her like fingernails on a blackboard. It made her convulse to think of her darling boy in the hands of that woman.

The Tardis door slammed behind River, locking itself firmly. Fists and guns attacked ferociously. River cradled her little package with great care, involuntary tears sliding fast down her face, as she muttered breathily with the little strength she had left, "You know where to go." to the Tardis. River placed a hand on the console, begging the Tardis to do as she was told. What they were about to do was extremely dangerous, but it was worth ripping a few lone Star's apart for. However, if it went wrong … River didn't want to think about that. She had to try and stay positive.

River limped along using the railing and placed the tiny bundle in the present she had received from The Doctor a week ago, a cot he had made, with much difficulty, just like his own, deep blue, with the child's name engraved onto the wood and painted gold, a mobile of stars and planets to hang above his head at night. They had been so happy then, so much had changed. They had hoped his existence would never be discovered. The Tardis rumbled as River lay on the chair next to the present, watching its contents intently. Her eyes began to droop.

The Tardis began its silent, almost solemn flight through the Vortex. River did not need to fly her. The Tardis had known this day was coming for a long time, and she took great care, knowing what had to be done as she knew all of time and space; she knew what she had to do and where she had to go now.

River lay very still, getting her breath back, breathing in and out in a controlled fashion. The pain in her abdomen lessened slightly with the rest and the help of the Tardis. She leant over constantly to check inside the cot.

The Tardis landed with a large grumble. All the lights died, the Tardis was gone.

River winced as she swung her feet over the edge of the sofa, grimacing. She scooped up her cargo once again, tucking it safely into the crook of her arm, covering it with his tweed jacket. River knew she needed to sleep, she had tried so hard to keep him safe, and now he nearly was. She had served her purpose now. She just needed to walk outside and it would all be fine. River walked tensely through the doors of the Tardis.

River emerged into a little English back garden.

"Doctor?" A young woman ran from house in front of River, blonde, pretty and petite. She had a trustworthy, mothering look in her dark eyes. Perfect. Just as he had said she would be.

"Who are you?" The woman looked terrified. River knew she must look like an escaped mental patient. She was dressed in a hospital gown and a borrowed tweed jacket, with no shoes, untamed curls and dark bags under her fearful blue eyes.

"Hello Rose, I'm … River." River mumbled. She moved the tweed so that the woman could see the tiny, perfect being in her arms. Sleeping in complete peace, comforted by the sound of his mother's melodic hearts beating.

"Oh …" Rose gasped. She felt compassion and confusion wash over her.

"Take him," River begged "Please." she placed the little boy soundly into Rose's arms.

Rose admired his tiny features. So perfect and soft, a snub, nose and plump, little lips. Dark lashes lay on his rosy cheeks. A tuft of dark curls peeked out from under the shift of Tardis blue cloth he was wrapped in. He couldn't have been more than a week or two old.

He squirmed, sensing that he was no longer in the arms of his Mother, he began to whimper. His eyes opened to reveal pale and yet bright golden irises. He reminded Rose of someone, there was something behind his eyes that was unnervingly familiar.

"Shush Sweetie, Mummy's here. Okay? You're safe now." River stroked the baby's head contentedly. He stopped whimpering and hiccupped.

River stumbled, not able to hold herself up much longer. Then her eyes rolled back into her skull and she collapsed on the green. The baby began to cry.

Rose, quivering, covered the baby's ears and screamed "Ben!"


	2. Chapter 2: Benjamin Is Noble

**Thanks for the great comments :D**

Benjamin Noble watched the woman he knew as Professor River Song intently. It had been three days since she had collapsed on his back lawn. Ben was sat on a chair beside the guest bed River was lain on. He was sure now that this woman was someone important to The Doctor, and he was also quite sure of what she was to The Doctor. If what he thought turned out to be true. It would explain the memories. It was all here in The Doctor's memories, The Library, Her death. This was obviously her past self.

He tore his eyes from her face, got up and wandered up to the newly made, Galifreyan cot beside River's bed. It was fashioned in the same way as The Doctor's cot. Rose had found it when she had gone looking for The Doctor in the Tardis. It had had a huge red ribbon wrapped around it, as if it were a present.

The sleeping infant was beautiful, there was no denying it. His eyes were closed now, but Ben could see them in his head, bright, impossible, shining gold, like pure time energy. His eye colour had gotten stronger over the past few days. Rose had told Ben the child was River's son. Which begged the question; who is or was his father? Ben had a good idea.

"Ben?" Rose asked softly from the doorframe.

He was glad she called him Ben now, not Doctor. He wasn't the Doctor. He was The Doctor's meta-crisis, his clone, but that didn't mean he wasn't a person. He was his own person now. He had a different life to The Doctor; a good life, a peaceful life, with the odd adventure thrown in. No time travelling, but he was okay with that.

He had chosen the name Benjamin because it meant 'son of the right hand'. That's what had happened after all. He had been born from The Doctor's right hand. It was the perfect name.

The child gurgled, he knew what the baby's name was, it was another perfect name, written on the side of the cot. He reached out and gently stroked the little boy's flawless cheek with the back of his forefinger.

"Yes," Ben answered Rose. The infant yawned, a toothless yawn, and grabbed Ben's finger subconsciously.

"How are they doing?" Rose said.

"Brilliant," Ben sighed, carefully caressing the baby's tiny fingers, which were tightly wrapped around his own finger.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" Rose smiled to herself, coming to stand beside Ben. Leaning over the cot.

"Of course he is," He chuckled. He put an arm around Rose.

"Do you think River really is his mother?"

"Don't you?" Ben turned to face her, eyebrows raised, "She turned up dishevelled, in a hospital gown and her only concern was getting the baby to you safely."

"I think she is his mother, or at least she thinks she is. She just looks too old to be his mother, that's all." Rose shrugged.

"Looks can be deceiving; The Doctor never looks his age. She could be 19 or 367, we might never know." Ben said shortly.

"Yeah, but that is different, The Doctor isn't human."

"Is River?" Ben gestured at River's sleeping form.

"Isn't she?" Rose frowned, striding over to take a closer look at River.

"Didn't you check?" Ben chuckled.

"You did, didn't you?" Rose smiled fondly.

"Of course I did. I had to explore all the possibilities." Ben joined Rose at River's side.

"And, what is she?" Rose inquired. She touched River's arm tentatively.

"Time Lord," Ben pronounced slowly and carefully, looking straight ahead at River's face.

Rose's eyes widened, she shot a look at Ben. "But The Doctor is the last one, isn't he?"

"I don't know how it happened; I just know that she is one." Ben pursed his lips, "She's got two hearts and time energy in her blood. She seems to have human DNA too though. Evenly split, half and half. I took a look at a blood sample at Torchwood."

"And the baby?" Rose looked over at the cot.

"Full Time Lord, and her son without a doubt. I checked that too." Ben said firmly.

"How is that possible? He can't be a full Time Lord." Rose gasped.

"The father?" Ben sent Rose a knowing look, "Did you not notice River's wedding band?"

Rose leant down to examine the ring on River's left hand. It was pure gold with an Alien language engraved into it.

"It's Galifreyan. Not unusual, if she is a Time Lord." Rose shrugged.

"I can read it," Ben murmured.

"What does it say?"

"I'll love you till the beginning." Ben told Rose, sending her a frown.

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea," Ben laughed, River stirred, "but I think we're about to find out."

"It's a bit of a strange thing to put on a wedding ring." Rose commented.

"Not if you married a Time traveller." River said groggily, groaning as she sat up.

"Hey, you're awake." Ben said.

"Your husband is a time traveller?" Rose said.

"You would know, Rose Tyler." River propped herself up on the pillows. Rose scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Is he okay?" River made to get up, in a hurry to check on her son.

Ben pushed her back gently, "He's fine. You on the other hand are not, you need to rest."

"You're the meta-crisis aren't you?" River examined Ben's face.

"Yep, I'm Benjamin Noble." Ben gave her a reassuring smile, holding out his hand, River took it.

"Lovely to meet you, Benjamin."

Rose gasped, "You're his wife, aren't you? I can't believe I didn't see it before." Rose couldn't believe she hadn't seen it. The baby, he had reminded her of The Doctor. River was a Time Lord. The Galifreyan text. The pictures of River and The Doctor strewn across the Tardis. How could Rose not have seen it?

"Don't worry. He was surprised when he worked it out to." River smirked, playfully winking at Rose.

"And the baby," Rose continued, wide eyed "It's his."

"Are you suggesting my child isn't my husband's?" River asked, bemused.

"No not at all ..." Rose said hurriedly, before she realised River was toying with her, "Your son, he reminds me of The Doctor."

"Well if he's The Doctor's son, that kind of makes him mine genetically too," Ben laughed "this is cool." he added.

"Cool," River sighed, her voice heavy. It darkened the atmosphere, "he says that a lot … my Doctor. What I would give for him to be here."

"Why isn't he here?" Rose asked solemnly.

River looked away, jaw clenched, a pained expression on her face, "Someone had to do it," she whispered.

**REVEIW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Song That Lasts Forever

The little being in the cot whimpered.

"I don't understand 'someone had to do' what?" Rose asked her brown eyes wide. She was worried for The Doctor's safety.

Ben scooped up the whimpering infant, and placed him in his mother's arms. He nuzzled into her and was quiet.

"He went back, to draw them away." River smiled sadly, "There's nothing my husband won't do for his own flesh and blood." She stroked the child's fingers. The little boy gurgled and wiggled happily, completely unaware of the dangerous future fate promised him. All was quiet for a minute as River admired her son.

"What's his name?" Rose blurted out.

"Sorry, what?" River looked up, brow furrowed.

"The baby, your son," Rose gestured "Does he have a name?"

"Of course he does,"

"It's written on his cot," Ben nodded.

"Of course," River moistened her lips, looking back down at the bundle in her arms, "What The Doctor knew, you know."

"What is it then?"

"I wanted to give him a name that meant something, a name that was unique." River's hearts leapt into her throat, "His name is Infinite … Infinite Song."

"The Song that lasts forever," Ben mumbled.

"Exactly," River pursed her lips to stop a sob escaping them. She didn't have much time left.

"Infinite, it's perfect," Rose gazed upon the doting River Song in awe. Rose could but imagine the things this woman had endured to save her baby.

"Finn," River breathed.

"Pardon?"

"A shortening, for when he gets older," River smiled, "Finn."

**Sorry this is really short; I have another chapter lined up with this chapter in. This is more of a … spoiler ;D**


	4. Chapter 4: One Last Touch

The little person in the cot whimpered, wriggling around in the shift of cloth, and scrunching up his face. He continued to whimper.

"I don't understand what you mean, 'someone had to do' what?" Rose asked her brown eyes wide. She was worried for The Doctor's safety.

Ben scooped up the whimpering infant carefully, and placed him in his mother's arms. He nuzzled into her and was quiet.

"The Doctor went back, to draw them away. He'll be fine; he has an aptitude for it. Not dying seems to be a strength of his." River smiled sadly, "There's nothing my husband won't do for his own flesh and blood." She stroked the child's fingers. The little boy gurgled and wiggled happily, completely unaware of the dangerous future fate promised him. The future of a child of time. All was quiet for a minute as River admired her tiny son. He seemed so new to look at, but an old soul shined in his eyes.

"What's his name then?" Rose blurted out.

"Sorry, what?" River looked up, brow furrowed.

"Your son," Rose gestured "Does he have a name?"

"Of course he does,"

"It's written on his cot," Ben nodded.

"Of course," River moistened her lips, looking back down at the bundle in her arms, "What The Doctor knew then, you know now."

"What is it then?"

"I wanted to give him a name that meant something, a name that was completely unique. "River's hearts leapt into her throat, "His name is Infinite … Infinite Song."

"The Song that lasts forever," Ben thought aloud.

"Exactly," River pursed her lips, to stop a sob escaping them. She didn't have much time left with him, her baby.

"Infinite … it's perfect," Rose gazed upon the doting River Song in awe. Rose could but imagine the things this woman endured to save her baby. But she couldn't help feeling a little jealous too. River had The Doctor, the original one. Rose loved Ben, loved him as much, if not more, than she had loved The Doctor. Traveling through Time and Space with The Doctor had been the most amazing time of her life, but Rose had known that marriage was out of the question for them, and children definitely were. Yet River had done it all.

"Finn," River breathed.

"Pardon?"

"A shortening, for when he gets older," River smiled, "Finn."

"Finn," Ben chuckled, "A Time Lord called Finn."

"Yes, I agree it's not an exciting name," River regarded Ben with stormy eyes, "But Infinite isn't an everyday name, and I don't want other kids at school to make fun of him."

Rose glared at Ben, "I think Finn is a lovely name," she told River.

"Wait …" Ben held up a hand, "Other kids? You're going to send Infinite to a school."

River looked like a deer in the headlights, she took in a shaky breath, "No, you are." River looked back down at the baby dozing in her arms, she held him a little closer. As if she were afraid someone would try to take him from her.

"I don't understand …" Rose muttered.

"I didn't come here by accident, it was planned." River stated, "Our Universe isn't safe for him, there are too many people who would like to get their hands on him. Another Time Lord they can raise into a weapon."

'_Another'_ Rose thought.

"A weapon?" Ben exclaimed. He couldn't understand how a Time Lord could be a weapon, much like The Doctor.

"He's The Doctor's son, our son," River said in an exasperated tone, "Think of the things The Doctor has done, the things he's capable of. Not to mention the events of my past, I've done things you wouldn't believe. How could our son not be powerful? I hoped my parents might be able to raise him, but The Doctor rejected the idea." Her voice was full of regret and pain.

"Do your parents know about The Doctor, and your situation?" Ben said delicately.

"Yes, they were the only ones at my wedding, and they were there when Infinite was born." River smiled at the memory. So much joy and hope, all at the arrival of one tiny person. It was her happiest memory to date, and probably would be till the day she died.

"How come you're part Time Lord? Are your parents?" Rose inquired.

"You checked my DNA," River concluded.

"Actually that was me," Ben raised his hand.

"Well," River said thoughtfully, "I'm a child of the Tardis. My husband, wonderful as he is, didn't stop to think about the complications of travelling with a married human couple, I was conceived in flight, in the Vortex."

Finn gurgled. Rose looked at the way River was holding him, like she wanted to keep hold of him as long as possible.

Rose bit her lip; she knew why River was here. "And you're going to leave him here," Rose said solemnly.

"It's the last resort. Infinite can't run his whole childhood. You were the first choice." River explained, "The Doctor trusts you both so much, he trusts you enough to bring up his child. And if The Doctor trusts you, then I trust you."

"You want us to take your child?" Ben frowned.

"Please, it's the only way to make sure he's safe. I'm so sorry it's so sudden, but I'm begging you. Take him."

"We'll take him," Rose's face was hard as stone.

"We will?"

Rose put a hand on Ben's arm, "The Doctor needs us. Infinite needs us."

Ben clenched his jaw, nodded and turned to River, "We won't let any of you down, The Doctor, you or Finn."

"You said there are people who want to turn Finn into a weapon." Rose's deep, brown eyes were full of unanswered questions.

"A woman, Madame Kavarian, she kidnapped me as a baby. There are others who want him, but not like her." River spat out the name as would someone would a horrid taste in their mouth. "She took me from my parents and trained me, turned me into the perfect psychopath, vetted me for one purpose. I was raised to kill her sworn enemy, the enemy of her employers. I was created to kill The Doctor."

"But you fell in love with him instead," Rose smiled.

"The day we got married was the day they think I killed him, but he found a way out of dying, he always does" River sighed, "River Song. There are so many theories about me and him. Am I the woman who married or murdered The Doctor?"

"Which is it really?" Rose questioned, already knowing the answer.

"Both," River said, as if it were obvious. "Or that's what the records say."

Just then Finn sneezed, breaking the tension. River looked down at him, she was completely entranced. She then forced herself to look away, the longer she stayed the more danger she put him in. She had decided.

"It's time," River choked.

Ben nodded, taking Rose's hand. Rose tried to put on a calm and ready face.

River stood up, pressing a soft kiss to Infinite's forehead. She whispered something in his ear, inaudible to Rose or Ben. River held her son's tiny form one last time, tucking the blue fabric closer around it. Rose let go of Ben and held her arms out ready; River placed the baby Time Lord carefully into the crook of Rose's arm. River pulled her arms away as though it hurt, knowing that she might have held her son for the last time, or at least for the last time in a long time.

Rose admired the child in her arms with awe, he was partly hers now. Ben put an arm around Rose, pulling her and Finn closer. River looked upon the new family in envy; it was something she and The Doctor could never have, not properly. It was time for River to leave now, but she just wanted to touch him one last time.

River reached out a hand and stroked Infinite's rosy cheek "Take him. Protect him. Love him."

**The next chapter will be about Finn's childhood, Review and Follow. :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Show-off

**Finn's First Day at School**

"Finn," Rose yelled up the stairs, where had that boy got to?

Just then, Rose heard a giggle from behind her, she spun round. There stood a boy, of around four years, with short, curly, chestnut hair and intelligent, golden eyes. He was dressed in grey trousers, red tie and blue blazer with red piping.

Rose knelt down in front of the boy, "Don't run off like that, you don't want to be late on your first day, do you Finn?"

Finn shook his head, "No, sorry Rose," she smiled and placed a hand on his small shoulder

"And remember …" Rose started.

"No showing off, I know." Finn finished with a pout.

"Good boy," Rose praised, giving him a kiss on the forehead, "The other kids won't know numbers and words and stuff like you, so be brilliant, just not as brilliant as you can be, not yet."

Rose felt bad; she knew it was only to protect him, but asking him to act four when he was academically over twice that age felt wrong. Parents and carers are meant to encourage children to work to the best of their ability. Then again, if Finn did that he'd probably get moved up to year six, to work with the ten year olds.

Ben appeared in the kitchen door, a cup of tea in his hand, "Everybody ready?"

Rose grabbed Finn's blue, school cap off the bottom step and slipped it over his curls, "I think so," she said, she got up and held out her hand for Finn to grab, which he did.

"Okay," Ben grinned, he put down his empty cup, "Let's get a shuffle on then." He picked up Finn's satchel and lunch bag.

It was only a short walk to the Royal Grammar Infant School, just round the corner. Ben walked there with Rose and Finn before heading off to the train station for a ride into the city centre.

"Are you excited?" Rose squeezed Finn's hand lightly. They were stood outside the entrance to the Reception classroom. Several little boys were already playing inside.

Finn nodded his head enthusiastically, "Yes,"

"You can stay the whole day if you want to? But if you get overwhelmed just get your teacher to call me on my mobile." Rose explained.

"I think I'll probably be okay, but thanks Rose." Finn said, with a cute grin and dimples.

"Just making sure," Rose said.

"Hello," A young lady, apparently the reception teacher, approached them with a warm smile. She was slender, with dark skin and hair, and shining hazel eyes,

"Hello, I'm Finn. It's nice to meet you." Finn announced confidently.

"I thought you might be, I'm Miss Darwin. It's lovely to meet you too Finn." She said.

"Darwin. As in Charles Darwin, and the theory of Evolution?" Finn asked excitedly. Rose froze. Miss Darwin's eyes widened.

"Yes, that's right Finn," Rose pretended to be amazed, she turned to Miss Darwin, "Must have been something he heard my husband, Ben, say."

Miss Darwin snapped her mouth shut, and nodded slowly.

'And he hasn't even got into the classroom yet,' Rose thought with a sigh.


	6. Chapter 6: Olive Green Eyes

**Finn's First Friend**

"Isaac Churntatch was mean today," Finn announced. He scuffed his shoes on the tarmac, with his hands buried in his trouser pockets.

"Sorry I wasn't there Finn. Did he hit you again?" Lily said with a sympathetic tone, guilt swam into her shining, green eyes.

Finn was walking home from school with Lily Madeline Heathcoat-Drummond; their houses were only round the corner. Her father was a scientist that worked with Ben at Torchwood occasionally. Lily went to St Helen's, the girls' school that was connected to Finn's school.

Lily was the only other seven year old on Finn's road, and the only other kid he could actually call a friend. The others avoided him. Finn scared them. But Lily wasn't scared of anything, not really, and she was smart, though not as smart as Finn.

"That's okay," Finn shrugged, "He only hit me once, and not very hard, but he pulled my tie too."

"I'm so sorry Finn," Lily hung her head in shame. Her golden, red mane curtained her face.

"It's not your fault Lil, you couldn't have done anything. You can't leave your part of the school school during in lesson hours. Thanks for wanting to be there though." Finn gave her a friendly nudge with his elbow.

"Did you hit him back?" Lily said as they crossed the road.

"Violence is never the way," Finn stated. It was something that had been repeated to him over and over again his whole life. Rose said it was important. That it was the way his father worked. They walked in silence for a while.

"Do you want to come over and play?" Finn asked, changing the subject. His eyes shined with hope.

Lily smiled impishly, her cheeks dimpling "I'd love to. We go past my house, I'll ask mummy."

'_Mummy,' _Finn thought. His golden eyes were downcast, _'what an amazing thing to be able to call someone.' _Lily saw the hurt in Finn's face and looked away. She couldn't imagine never knowing her mum, or her dad for that matter.

Finn shifted his satchel strap and straightened his uniform as he followed Lily up her gravel driveway. He didn't want Mrs Heathcoat-Drummond thinking he was scruffy. She liked him, even let him call her Mrs H, and he didn't want his only friend's Mother thinking he was a mucky pup.

He tugged his school cap harder onto his curls and hurried after Lily, who had taken the shortcut across the trimmed grass and was already at her front door.

Lily lifted a finger above her head and pressed the doorbell. The ring of Big Ben could be heard echoing throughout the inside of Lily's house. Finn smiled at that.

"Mummy," Lily called through the letterbox.

"Coming sweetheart," A faint voice answered. A few seconds later the door swung open, revealing Lily's smiling mother, who immediately scooped Lily into a hug.

"How was school, Petal?" Mrs Heathcoat-Drummond said her voice muffled in Lily's shoulder. She planted a kiss on Lily's rosy cheek.

"Just a normal day," Lily said as her mother let her go.

"And how about your day Finn?" Mrs Heathcoat-Drummond gave Finn a warm smile, placing a mothering hand on his shoulder.

Finn sent her a crooked smile, "Good," he lied, "Nothing exciting. Thank you for asking."

"Mummy, can I go over to the Noble's and play?" Lily interjected, with her hands together in a pleading fashion. Her eyes were wide, like those of a begging puppy.

"Of course Honey, but just for a little while," Mrs Heathcoat-Drummond squeezed Lily's hand, then took on an authoritative tone, "I want you home for tea at five thirty, all of us are eating together, you, William, your father and I, whether your brother likes it or not."

"Okay," Lily agreed obediently, placing her school bags in the hallway.

"See you in time for tea, Petal," Lily's mother pressed a quick one on her daughter's forehead and let her hand go.

"Bye mummy," Lily yelled as she started to jog off, kicking up gravel as she went. Finn made to follow her.

"You look after her, Finn Song," Mrs Heathcoat-Drummond warned him with a smile.

Finn laughed, turning back, "But she looks after me, Mrs H,"

Mrs Heathcoat-Drummond nodded softly, "You're a nice, smart lad Finn," her eyes glowed with warmth, "I'm glad you're my Lily's friend."

Finn grinned, "Thank you Mrs H," his heart leapt, "That means a lot."

"Come on Sing Song," Lily shouted from the gate.

"Bye Mrs H," Finn said, and then sincerely, "And thank you,"

It only took a few minutes to reach Finn's house. A large suburban detached with a big garden, thanks to Rose and Ben's big job's at Torchwood. With Rose as head of Alien Identification and Ben running the whole show, they got very well paid. Rose Tyler had come a long way from her urban housing estate.

Finn and Lily entered through the big front gate, half running, and half leaping across the cobble stones. They ran down the side of the house and into the back garden. It was quite large, with a pond the size of half a tennis court at the back.

"Fiwen!" a little voice called excitedly. Finn spun round to see his little brother, Petey, sat in his dungarees with their Border collie, Jack, on the lawn. Petey clapped his hands in happiness. Jack jumped onto four paws and shot toward Finn, jumping up at him, licking his cheek.

"Hey Petey, where's Rose?" Finn pushed the dog away good-naturedly.

Petey pointed a chubby finger, "Mummy's in the office,"

"Thanks little man," Finn ruffled Petey's hair as he walked past. Jack followed Finn and Lily into the house. Finn dumped his satchel by the back door.

"Rose I'm home," Finn yelled half-heartedly.

"Good day?" Rose questioned as she strode round the corner, closing the office door behind her firmly. She cradled a pregnant stomach.

"It was alright," Finn scrunched up his nose, as if to suggest he was not impressed.

Rose smiled at the cute, redheaded little girl stood behind Finn, "Hello, Lily Sweetheart, are you staying for tea?"

"No, thank you, mummy wants me home at half past five." Lily stroked the pleats of her navy, school pinafore into order.

"Okay then, off you go and play." Rose encouraged. Finn sprinted off in the direction of the stairs.

"Thank you Mrs Noble," Lily said, before running off, to clamber up the stairs after Finn.

Lily wandered along the second floor corridor, she peeked in his room, it was cleared of all his things, "Finn!"

"Up here," Finns voice resonated from above Lily. She glanced upward to see the beaming face of her friend peering through a hatch in the sealing.

"Are you in the loft?"

"Yup, it got converted years back, it's my new bedroom. The new baby is getting my old one since it's closest to Ben and Rose's room."

"Okay, but how did you get up there?" Lily frowned.

"The rope ladder,"

"What rope lad … eek," Lily yelped and ducked as a rope ladder swung across in front of her.

Finn laughed, "That rope ladder,"

"You scared me," Lily scorned him.

"Sorry Lils," Finn apologised insincerely.

Lily gripped the ladder with both hands, pulling herself up swiftly. She picked herself up off the floorboards to find herself in the corner of a large room. It didn't look like a loft.

The room was very open, the walls painted a deep blue. An oak door with 'Bathroom' painted on it in gold was imbedded in the wall opposite Lily, next to a long table that was pushed against said wall.

The table was covered in blue prints, schematics, breakfast bar wrappers and broken pencils. The ceiling was also painted a shade of blue, but an even darker, deeper blue. It would have seemed black to someone with worse eyesight. However, it was not completely blue; it was spotted with dabs of pale gold, artfully administered to create a glowing effect … Stars!

A bed was shoved up against the left wall, as if sleeping was insignificant; it was light oak, the bed cover design was white, with golden rockets zooming across the fabric. _'Like his eyes,' _Lily thought. Various other pieces of furniture were dotted around, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers and high bookcase. With yet more books piled next to it.

But, by far the most impressive and large feature, was the one Finn was stood directly in front of, he was grinning with triumphant pride. It was a huge, gold cylinder, pointed through a circular gap in ceiling. It took up a third of the room. Lily thought it was beautiful.

"What?" Lily breathed.

"It's the Infinity 07, I made it."

"Did you do it all on your own?" She glided gracefully over to the telescope, placing a hand on the cool metal.

"No, Ben got me some stuff for it… plus … I had some help from my dad,"

"Your dad?" Lily gasped.

Finn took her hand. He led her over to the large, cluttered table. Where he reached out to pick up a blue envelope, the bluest of blues, inscripted on it, in swirly, gold text, were the words:

'_to my son'_

Finn handed it to Lily. She let go of his hand and pulled out the letter inside, it was a crisp piece of deep blue paper. Just like on the envelope, in the same gold text, were the words:

'_When the best of men can no longer watch the trials of other men, _

_They watch the stars,_

_And dream of a better place._

_If you dare to dream, _

_Dream of me,_

_Travelling among the stars that smile down upon you._

_For if something can be dreamt of,_

_It can be true._

_Wisdom from my own father that I can now pass onto you,_

_My beautiful baby boy,_

_My Legacy,_

_My Infinite Song.'_

"The envelope had papers on the science I needed to build the telescope inside it. Plus, some personal improvements and suggestions my father added. My mother left it tucked in the folds of the blanket she wrapped me in, the blanket I was wrapped in when she left me here." Finn explained. The lights seemed to dim a little for a second, like they were performing their own sympathetic tribute for the fatherless boy. Lily squeezed Finn's hand.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I know you hate that." Lily said, "You don't need that. But I am going to make a promise."

Finn looked up from the empty section of air he had been staring into.

"I promise I'll always be by you side … no matter what happens." Lily said firmly, her olive-green irises and pupils of darkest black, piercing into his own metallic gold irises and pupils; black as the depths of space.

Finn could see her soul through those eyes. To him it looked like dark red fire, eternally burning like a tiny sun inside her very being. It glowed, bursting with different emotions; unrequited passion, raging strength and infinite love. All of them twisting and dancing within her to the melody of the Universe. It was the most wonderful and dazzling light show he had ever seen.

That was the day olive-green became Finn Song's favourite colour.


	7. Chapter 7: If We Dream

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been lazy recently, no excuse. **

**Finn's physics pitch is based on my knowledge. Sorry for any mistakes if one of you is a Physicist.**

**If I've actually made a breakthrough in science, copyright Greensneakers1998 … okay ;D**

Finn continued to talk enthusiastically, flicking along the slides of his presentation, slightly unnerved by the sets of eyes that were riveted on him,

"So, if time is effected by distance the surely the whole universe can only be measured by different levels of the same scale. Not individually, nor on the same level. It is simple common sense. I hope to one day develop a scale for this anomaly as well as delve further into the other categories united with Einstein's theory of relativity." He took a deep breath and tried not to fidget. He put his hands behind his back.

The three interviewers sat in silence for a few seconds. The grey-haired, bespectacled, professor in the middle spoke up, "Thank you, Mr Song. We will be in touch."

Finn frowned, resisting the urge to through up his arms and shout, _'That's it! I'm nine and I just explained advanced research into relativity in terms of the continuous expansion of our universe … and linked to it my own theories.'_

However, he decided that probably wouldn't help him get into the school, "Thank you for your time, this was an absolute pleasure." Finn's voice bounced solemnly off the walls of the lecture hall, he sent the interviewers a coy smile and turned to remove his memory stick from the computer. He tried not to walk too slowly or too fast out the door.

He walked past the line of boys, all of them anxiously awaiting their turn. All of them were advanced for their age; some of them were classed as 'child geniuses'. Finn knew that, because they wouldn't have passed the entry test otherwise. The boys were all smartly dressed in a shirt, tie and slacks. A few of them were fidgeting, others stared into air, and a few were mouthing their scripts to themselves.

'_There are only three scholarships._' Finn thought to himself, _'And only thirty places overall.' _He took a deep breath, and wondered which of the boys around him would return in September as students, and which would have to find another dream. He knew which one he'd rather be.

Ben and Rose could pay tuition if he didn't get a scholarship, but only just. He didn't want to be that: A leech, feeding of their generosity. He had to be accepted first, but if he was, they'd insist on paying for him, even when he wasn't their kid, not biologically anyway, just by law.

He didn't call them mum and dad and he didn't take their surname. Yes, Rose and Ben were his parents, in nearly every way, and he loved them. But Finn still felt like there was a force pulling him in the other direction; pulling him toward two people he'd hadn't seen since the earliest days of his existence. To two travellers called The Doctor and River Song.

It sounded like something out of a fairy tale. His parents were traveling among the stars of another universe, saving civilisations and defeating monsters. But, he still believed, because when he put his hand to his chest he could feel it. His two alien hearts beating in perfect sync. They were proof that Earth wasn't his home.

Finn remembered his father's words, _'For if something can be dreamt of. It can be true.' _So, here Finn was, reaching for his dream.

Finn thought hard about the interview as he walked through the impressive corridors: Had he explained all the science correctly and to the full? Yes. Had he been polite? Yes. Why was he still so anxious? _'It's Heathfield Academy, who wouldn't be anxious?'_

"Finn!" Lily called excitedly. Finn looked up and smiled as he saw his best friend standing with Benjamin by the huge, oak doors that lead to the great hall of the Academy.

"Hey," Finn lifted an unenthusiastic hand in greeting.

"How'd it go?" Benjamin asked as Finn trudged up to them.

"Good, I think" Finn shrugged, he kicked up some gravel with the tip of his boot, "I didn't make any mistakes or anything." Ben sensed Finn's uneasiness.

"Come here," Benjamin drew Finn into a hug; Finn could smell washing powder and mint on Ben's signature striped suit, "I'm sure you were absolutely brilliant." He drew away, his hands still on Finn's shoulders, "You're your father's son. If they don't offer you a place they're the idiots." Finn gave a thin lipped smile, feeling a little more hopeful, but crestfallen at the same time.

"Thanks, Ben. I wish you could have seen me." He said.

"Well, maybe you'd be kind enough to give Rose and I our own special demonstration later?" Ben asked, "Maybe even Petey and Michael will be able to sit still long enough to watch."

"I doubt it," Lily laughed, her green eyes shining and her arms crossed. She was wearing jeans and a tartan shirt under her jacket. Her fiery hair was in two plaits with wisps escaping down the back of her neck and around her forehead.

"Well," Finn sighed, "No going back now, we'll just have to wait and see."

"I know you, Finn Song," Lily took a step toward him, her gaze candid, "And I know you were amazing."

"Thanks, Lil," Finn held out his arms and she stepped into them, he gave her a quick squeeze, "You're my best friend."

Lily laughed, giving him a squeeze back, "I'm your only friend, Genius."

"True," Finn nodded, letting her go, "But, in my defence, I'm your only friend as well."

"You're right!" Lily gasped sarcastically, "I'm doomed."

"Alright, you two," Benjamin cut in, smiling, "Let's get you both home."

**Three weeks later…**

It was the usual morning chaos in the Noble household.

"Finn, can you get the cereal for Petey; I've got my hands full." Rose pleaded, juggling a whimpering one-year old, Michael, in one arm while pouring porridge into bowls with the other. BBC radio one blared in the background, chatting on about traffic on the A3 motorway.

Their Border collie, Jack, finished off his breakfast noisily in the corner, crunching away as fast as possible.

"Okay. Which cereal, Petey?" Finn asked the five year old sat at the kitchen table.

Petey pursed his lips like it was the most crucial decision he might ever make, "Weetabix," He decided.

Finn grabbed the Weetabix box, stuck his hand in and pulled out two bars. Placing them in a bowl he spun round and handed them to the little boy who was sat with his spoon facing upward eagerly and the milk bottle in the other hand.

"One bowl of Weetabix," Finn flourished the bowl as he set it down.

"Good morning," Ben announced as he strode through the kitchen door. He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Toast's in the toaster, Sweetheart. And the butter's by the fridge." Rose acknowledged him, not looking up. She stuck Michael in his high chair and put a blue, plastic, bowl of honeyed Porridge in front of him.

Finn grabbed himself a bowl of porridge and slid into the chair opposite Petey at the table.

"Any Marmite?" Ben asked. Snatching his toast out the toaster and dropping it on his plate.

"Corner cupboard," Rose threw a smile over her shoulder, before going back to trying to get Michael to eat the porridge by making train noises as she moved the baby spoon toward his mouth. The toddler made a face and tried to push the spoon away.

"What would I do without you?" Benjamin grinned, leaning over to plant a kiss on Rose's cheek.

"Eww," Petey protested his mouth full of Weetabix.

"Starve, probably." Rose answered, "Now, eat and go, or you'll be late. I'll be in at one."

Ben quickly covered his toast and sprinted out the front door, "Love you, see you later. Bye."

"Bye Ben," Finn called.

"Bye Dad," Petey yelled almost inaudibly, his spoon in his mouth.

The front door slammed behind Benjamin. Jack sprung onto his paws and barked.

"Down Jack," Finn told the dog, "It's just the door." Just then the letter box clattered and a number of envelopes and leaflets fell onto the welcome mat. Jack made a bolt for them.

"No, Jack!" Finn shouted, running after him. Petey chuckled, kneeling on the chair and peering round the corner to get a good look. The dog clamped his mouth around one of the letters, sat on his rump, and gazed up at Finn.

"Not again," Rose sighed, still trying to get Michael to eat.

Finn knelt across from Jack, on the rough material of the mat, "Give me the envelope, Jack." He glared at the Collie. Jack didn't waver, not even blink. Finn grabbed the ends on the envelope sticking out either side of Jack's chops, and gave a tug.

Jack pulled back, growling playfully, "This isn't a game, Jack, give me the envelope!" Finn tried to part the dog's mouth with his hands.

Rose strode over, pointed at the floor and said authoritatively to the dog, "Drop it," Jack let go immediately, sending Finn backward onto the floor. The Collie lay down.

Michael gurgled, sticking his hands in his breakfast then putting them on his dark haired head in delight. Petey laughed.

"How did you do that?" Finn exclaimed.

"I'm the pack leader," Rose explained with a smile, heading back into the kitchen.

Finn turned his attention to the saliva soak letter on the carpet; it was addressed to Mr and Mrs Noble. He picked it up, despite the dog spit, and frowned. It had the Heathfield crest emblazoned across the cream paper. Finn turned it over and ripped it open. The envelope had been thick, so the letter was unharmed except for some dents and a slight dampness.

Finn unfolded the paper slowly, golden eyes wide, 'It is with great pleasure that we inform you that your son, Infinite Song, has been accepted to attend Heathfield Academy in the autumn …" Finn's brain seemed to melt, he read the last part of the sentence in disbelief, "… on full scholarship."

"Rose!"

**That evening…**

Finn walked over to his old cot, ran his finger along the strange language engraved on the side and lifted up the old, blue blanket, pulling out a blue envelope. He slipped his hand inside and felt for the slip of cream paper.

It was a letter meant for when he was eighteen, but he'd opened it a few years ago. It'd had been a bad day and he had needed to hear her words. He walked over to his bed and lay down on the sheets, holding the letter with care.

_To my darling boy,_

_This letter is meant for your eighteenth birthday, but if you're anything like your father or I you won't be able to wait that long. Time travel means you're used to big days, as you skip the small ones._

_He's sat with you now, your father. Just gazing at you, and rocking your cot with his foot. I know the look in his eyes, love and sacrifice. It's a look that, until now, he has reserved for me. It is at times like this I'm reminded he had a family before, but he lost them. Now he's got to give you away. It breaks my hearts._

Finn wiped away a tear roughly, clenching his jaw to stop him sobbing.

_The problem is we have dangerous lives. We're not together all the time, though when we are, it's like the whole universe is ours, and, in a way, it is. And, there is a woman, she wants to hurt you, control you, and turn you into a weapon. I can't let that happen._

_Rose is one of the most amazing people your father ever met. He says he would trust her with your life with no doubts. The meta-crisis is biologically a clone of your father in a past regeneration, and The Doctor, above everyone else, trusts himself. The extra protection of a parallel universe is the best we can provide. Your grandparents would have been my first choice, but not the safest._

_We may never meet again, but know that you will always be in our thoughts. Know that we will think of you every day for the rest of our lives. This, for your father, may be hundreds of years. Know that we will wish we were with you now. Know that we will regret not seeing you grow up, but knew it was for the best. Know that we love you, always will, and are so very, very proud to be your parents._

The black ink had run where River's tears had landed.

_But, if we dream, maybe one day we'll find our way back to each other._

_With all my love, your mother, River Song_

A tear fell onto Finn's pillow. He pressed his lips against the paper and closed his eyes tight, "Love you mum, love you dad. I wish you were here. I wish you could see me."


	8. Chapter 8: A Broken Home

**Listening to 'Please Don't Let Me Go' – Olly Murs.**

**Thinking about Border terrier Puppy: Mabel. I want her so badly, but this other family want her as well. I'm sure we can give her an amazing home. Please cross your fingers and make a little wish or prayer for me! Please!**

**Get ready … This chapter isn't a happy one.**

Finn sat cross-legged on a swivel chair, gazing through the eyepiece of Infinity 07, searching the stars. He wasn't sure what for. His golden eyes scoured the depths of space for something that captured his interest. He smiled, "Aha,"

Finn spun round, sprung up, and skidded over to his large desk, searching under the piles of paper and wrappers. He tugged out a sheet of paper. It had some sort of temperature, colour chart on it. He ran back over to his telescope and squinted through it.

Infinity 07 was focused on a pair of twin stars, one small and blue, the other big and red. Finn was entranced, "Temperamentum," he muttered in Latin. He compared the colours on the chart to stars, calculating the approximate temperature. Sighing, Finn fell back into his chair.

"Finn!" Rose's yell could be heard faintly, "Food's on the table."

"Coming," Finn called back, scooting over to the hatch and clambering down the rope ladder.

Rose and his brothers were waiting when he finally jogged into the dining room. Petey was fidgeting, he knew he wasn't supposed to start until everyone was sat down but he was hungry. He attempted sneak a piece of chicken off his plate.

"Petey, no! Wait for your Dad." Rose scolded, as Finn pulled out his chair and sat down next to a bored looking Michael, head in his hands as he watched his family.

"Petey, please try to set a good example for Mikey. You're supposed to be the elder brother." Rose said in an exasperated tone.

"I think Petey should try getting some tips from Michael." Finn muttered, amused, "He's six and he's better behaved."

"Thank you, Finn," Rose said sarcastically, "Set him off why don't you?"

Petey ignored Rose's comment, "Mikey doesn't even speak!" Michael scowled at Petey.

"Exactly," Finn retorted. Michael laughed.

After a few more minutes, Petey began to fidget, swinging his legs, "I'm really hungry, Mum." He interrupted Rose and Finn conversation.

Rose looked worriedly at the clock, it was getting late, scrunching up her brows, "Okay, Sweetheart, you can start."

"Ben's …" Finn started.

"I'm going to go call him," Rose announced, "you guys eat up, okay?"

Petey and Michael began to dig into their meals. Finn put down his cutlery as Rose left the room. He couldn't help but feel something was terribly wrong. Really, really wrong; like he'd lost something very important, but he wasn't sure what. He couldn't eat, he felt like he was going to be little sick.

Petey kept glancing up from attacking his food and giving Finn worried looks.

When Rose wandered back in she was pale and holding the phone. When she spoke her voice sounded strained, "Boys, there's been an accident at Dad's work; he's going to be home late."

Petey and Michael accepted the explanation and went back to their meals. Finn stared at Rose, knowing from the shock in her eyes that it was more than just an 'accident'.

Rose's eyes flickered to meet Finn's, "Finn, could you help me with something in the lounge." It was a proposal, not a question.

Finn nodded.

He followed her into the lounge, and sat down on the edge of the sofa. His eyes were watering, though he wasn't sure why.

Rose shut the door firmly behind them so that the boys wouldn't hear, "Finn, there was a big explosion at Torchwood. The entire of 'Alien Tech Development' was blown to pieces.

"Was anyone hurt?" Finn clenched his fists, his face reflected complete shock. Lily's whole family worked in that department.

Rose nodded slowly, tears flowing down her cheeks slowly. Finn lifted himself off the sofa and wrapped his arms around her.

Finn gulped, "Did anyone … die?"

Rose nodded again, "Ellis Colton, Robin Smith, Freddie Johnson, Hannah Colebrook," Finn's bottom lip began to tremble as he heard the names of people who had been around his whole life.

Rose took a deep breath, "Diane, Robert, and William Heathcoat-Drummond."

Finn stepped back, trembling, "Lily's …, does she know?"

Rose nodded, "Yes,"

Finn ran for the front door, grabbing his coat and slamming the door as he left.


	9. Chapter 9: Project Fracture

**I got the PUPPY! I renamed her Harley; she's four months old now.**

"Ouch," Finn cursed and yelled as he dropped a large section of metal overlay on his foot, "Son of a … Ow!" He hopped around, clutching his wounded foot, nearly falling over a blowtorch and a drill in the process.

He had been working on a highly secretive project for Torchwood, a very important one. It was officially called Project elevenK16, but it had adopted the nickname Project Fracture.

Torchwood even given him his own workspace. A whole floor of Canary Wharf strewn with computers, equipment, machine components, tools, blueprints, pencils, even a small fridge; everything he needed to build his masterpiece. It was called Workshop Eleven and you had to be level one to even get in.

"Butterfingers," A girl's voice commented from behind him.

Finn let his foot drop, as he swivelled awkwardly round to meet the solemn olive green eyes of Lily Heathcoat-Drummond. She was dressed in jeans and an old red hoodie, that was at least three sizes too big, hung off her shoulders. Her wavy golden red hair fell in a long and untamed mane around her shoulders. Finn thought she looked perfect.

"Hey, Li … Lily," Finn stuttered, a confused and slightly nervous expression on his face.

"Yeah," Lily observed Finn quizzically from the doorway, "You surprised I'm here?"

"Well, in Torchwood tower," Finn started, and then sighed, "Maybe a little."

"Me too," Lily's eyes flicked to the floor, catching the light as fell.

"I'm even more surprised to see you in a level one workshop. How'd you get in?" Finn frowned.

Lily held up a red and white level one pass. It wasn't hers, his best guess was that had been her dads.

Finn clenched his jaw, he wasn't good with grief, "You okay?"

"I'm dealing with it," Lily nodded, running a hand over a nearby desk. Following all the crack and crevices, made over time by numerous pencils, pens, files and tools. It had been three months since the Heathcoat-Drummonds had passed away. The funeral had been and gone. That had been Lily's whole family, except for her batty old Nana, who was nice enough, but had no idea how to deal with a sixteen year old girl, other than cooking for her, especially pies.

"Okay," Finn couldn't even begin to empathise. Not really. He, technically, had two sets of parents. And he wasn't going to give her his condolences. He knew what it felt like; it felt like people who could never understand possibly your frustration with life were trying to match you. And it was like dropping a match into petrol. When people found he was adopted they went, _'Oh, I'm sorry,' _and Finn just wanted to scream at them, _'No you're not, you couldn't care less,'_ but it was pointless, what good would that do? He was constantly being reminded of how out of place he was in this world, and more than once Finn had had to walk, or run, away from it all just to kick something or yell into a pillow.

Finn had always been jealous of what Lily had had; a mum and a dad who she was part of. You could have immediately seen Lily was their daughter, with her mother's nose and mouth and her father's colouring.

Finn loved Rose and Ben, and his little brothers. Yet, sometimes he felt like a complete outsider. When he's walks into a room and they're just there, laughing and chatting. Not to mention that Petey was the spitting image of Ben, except that his features were softened round the edges by youth and his mother's influence. Mikey on the other hand leaned toward Rose's looks, with his blonde hair, snub nose, and big blue eyes framed by lashes.

Finn's face and stature was very different to either Mikey's or Petey's. Finn sported a head of crazy, dark curls, courtesy of his mother, that got in the way when he worked. His eyes were as golden as they had always been with thick eyelashes surrounding them, and a dark brow above them. Finn's high cheek bones and thin lips were just like his father's, his biological father's, not that Finn knew this.

Finn was long and lanky, with a pair of strong, broad shoulders, built up from helping with moving around the equipment in Torchwood since he was twelve. He had large hands and feet that were only just beginning to fit in with the rest of his body. Only recently, had he begun to shave due to dark stubble growing slowly into sideburns on the sides of his face.

However, what really made Finn feel out of place was when either Petey or Mikey ask to hear about when they were born. Finn's heart always dropped into his stomach when those sorts of questions were asked. He knew they didn't mean to ask questions that made him feel out of place, but it still hurt. Finn had no birth story, though from what Rose has told him about the day he was brought to them, it was much more exciting than either Petey's or Mikey's.

Lily finished looking at the papers on the desk. She shoved her hands in her pockets as she walked toward him and his masterpiece.

Finn was sixteen now, and had started Physics, Advanced Mathematics, and Philosophy at the sixth form adjoined to his school: Heathfield College. And the best part; Lily was there. Despite being a private school Heathfield Academy allowed girls to register for places in their sixth form. Studying Chemistry, Biology, and Mathematics in order to go to medical school.

Lily reached Finn and stared up at his at his project. A large mechanical arch with thick black wires attached to it that led to an impressive looking lever.

Lily wandered through the middle of the arch, then looked back at Finn, "What is it?"

"It's kind of confidential, Lil. I signed a contract." Finn sent an apologetic smile.

"When did that ever stop you, Finn Song?" Lily smiled, she looked unconvinced, "You can't even tell me its name?" She was right, Finn realised, and anyway, this was Lily, if he couldn't tell her he couldn't tell anyone.

"The Reality Canon," Finn said with pride, he stroked the side of the arch. He looked up to face Lily and wiggled his eyebrows.

Lily laughed, "Is it all you?"

"Yup. I dreamed it up, designed it, and built it."

"That's brilliant." Lily was obviously happy that Finn was happy, but she couldn't bring herself to be in awe of a machine when she had no idea what it did, even though it looked cool, in a 'majestic doorway' sort of way, "But what's a reality canon?"

"It's a doorway between universes. It's the first of its kind as far as I know."

"No," Lily grinned, her eyes began to drink in the sight of the arch.

"Oh, yes," Finn folded his arms and smiled.

"That's amazing Finn," Lily said, putting a hand to the side of the arch.

"Thanks, the idea just came to me in the shower," Finn joked.

"Whatever," Lily shook her head at him.

"Sorry, bad joke," Finn apologised, smirking.

"How does it work exactly?" Lily walked around the arch, just looking at it.

Finn pursed his lips think of the best way to explain the science, "You know when a magician pushes a sharp point through a balloon without popping it."

"Yeah,"

"It's a bit like that,"

"Okay,"

"They find the strongest point on the balloon, and then they use the sharp point to push the atoms apart. That's what it does. Finds a strong point in the fabric of reality and pushes apart the atoms for a fraction of a second, and then it snaps shut, closes itself. No damage, no fuss, just a small fracture that heal itself instantly" Finn mused.

"Does it work?" Lily challenged

"Of course! … Well, not yet, but it will." Finn sat on a nearby swivel chair, "I've still got to check the algorithms perfect, and other things. But, I've got a good feeling about this."

Lily nodded, she was about to ask what he planned to use it for. "Wait," Realisation hit her like a truck, "You're … You're going to use this to try and find you Mum and Dad, aren't you. You're leaving?"

"Well, I …"

"You are. Right?" Lily turned away from Finn and pretended to be reading a piece of paperwork on the desk to her right, like she was indifferent to him leaving.

Finn bit his lip, "Yes. You know I need to find them, Lil." He sighed, putting a hand on her shoulder and turned her round to face him, "I never really belonged here. You're the only real friend I've had my whole life. I wasn't born to go to school, and sports clubs, and parties, and everyday things like that. I was born to travel the stars. It's in my blood. I've got two hearts. I can absorb huge amounts of radiation. I could have passed my GCSE exams at eight. I built my first engine a three. I'm not human. Not matter how hard I tried when I was little, I was just so different. So I stopped trying to fit in and worked toward this." Finn pointed aggressively at the Reality Cannon, "My way home!"

Lily tried and fail to stop her chin from trembling, "You can't leave. You're … You're Finn. Please, I've lost everyone else that I, that I …. I want you here. I'm sorry if that sounds selfish, but I can't lose anyone you, Finn. Not now …" Lily was crying now. She turned her back to him. That hit Finn hard. Lily never cried, not in front of anyone anyway. Not even at her family's funeral. Though he'd seen her emerge from the loos later with her eyes and face red.

"Come here," Finn put his arms around her; she didn't hug him back at first.

"I swear I'll go mad if you leave me here with Nana," Lily sniffed, wrapping her arms around his waist, "You'll come back to a crazy lady with loads of cats or something." Finn laughed at that.

Finn then had a brainwave, "Why don't you come with me then?"

Lily took a step back, wiping away her tears with a sleeve, "Pardon?"

"Think about it Lil," Finn said excitedly, "We could travel together. We'd get to stay together, and see the most amazing things."

"What about school?"

"My dad has a Time Machine; he could get you back for the day we left." Finn wasn't certain of this but he was determined for Lily to come.

"And, what about Nana?"

"She's as tough as old boots, she'll be fine."

Lily grinned, "Okay," she said quietly.

"Okay?" Finn fished for confirmation.

"Yes, okay," Lily yelled, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed a kiss to his temple.

As Finn locked eyes with her in that moment, he wondered if she was thinking about that moment, all those years ago when she's promised him: _'I promise I'll always be by you side … no matter what happens.'_

"We leave after our A-level exams are over. Think of it as a gap year." Finn chuckled.

"Okay. So, You need any help with," Lily gestured toward the arch.

"Sure," Finn's eyes shone, "You can hold my drill."

"Oh, thanks," Lily said sarcastically.

**PLEASE REVIEW. JUST THIS ONCE. I HAVEN'T HAD A REVIEW ON ANY OF MY STORIES IN AGES. JUST ONE PERSON TO TELL ME I'M DOING OKAY!**


	10. Chapter 10: Goodbye

Finn clenched his teeth as he helped Lily shrug on her rucksack, "Ready?"

She sucked in a deep breath, turned to face him, and zipped up her leather jacket, "Ready," Lily nodded, her determined eyes burned with a deep rooted anticipation. She was dressed in dark, skin tight trousers, and black plimsolls. She had a gun strapped to her side, though Finn hoped she wouldn't have to use it. Her identification badge, which read 'Agent L. M. Heathcoat-Drummond', was pinned to her jacket. And her auburn hair was tied up in a ponytail, though a few wavy wisps had escaped.

Finn was wearing garments of similar colours: A dark fabric jacket, grey shirt and black combat trousers. He had various gadgets of his own design hidden away in his pockets. His name badge, displaying his rank and name as 'Agent I. Song', had been slipped onto his top right pocket.

"You have to be sure? There's no way of knowing if the Reality Canon is 100 per cent accurate. It's completely experimental science. And remember, this is going to be scary. There will be a fraction second, if my calculations are correct, where we will completely cease to exist in either universe. You have to be okay with that?" While Finn had thought it a brilliant idea for Lily to come with him at first, he was being to doubt the Arch a little, afraid to risk his best friend.

Lily shook her head slowly at him in exasperation, "Stop it. You're making me nervous. We'll be fine. Though, if we end in the middle of the Sahara desert, I swear I'll kill you." Finn couldn't help but smile at that.

"Agent Song," A young, bespectacled Torchwood scientist popped her head round the door, "It's time."

Lily reached up and straightened Finn's collar, "Okay?"

Finn grinned, "Allonsy!" He grabbed her hand and jogged out of the room, dragging a excited Lily with him.

They composed themselves as the entered Workshop Eleven. There were various Torchwood Personnel wandering around, observing, monitoring machines and checking readings; men and women in white coats and badges, and even some from UNIT, wearing the black Torchwood uniform and red beret, and carrying large guns, much to Finn's discomfort.

Finn's eyes, however, were drawn to the solemn looking couple in the middle of everything, a blonde woman and a lanky, dark haired man; Rose and Ben. Ben swung round, as though he could just sense him, Finn met his adoptive Father's sorrowful brown eyes with anxiety. Rose was staring at the ground, her face emotionless as she stood deep in thought.

Ben beckoned for Finn to approach. Lily fell behind as Finn walked toward Ben silently.

"You ready?" Ben asked, taking his hands out the pockets of his pin-striped suit and embracing Finn. Rose saw Finn's feet and looked up from her thoughts expectantly. A conflicting look of sadness and pride crossed her face.

"I was born ready," Finn smiled a little at how much truth there really was in those words. Ben grinned, tears brimming.

"I can't believe you're leaving." Rose stepped toward him, her eyes teary, and pulled him into a warm hug, "You're all grown up; my little Song. I still look at you and see the sweet, gorgeous little boy whose favourite baby toy was a calculator."

Finn sent her a crooked, thin-lipped smile.

"Finn I know you didn't always think you belonged here." Finn's face fell. Rose continued, "But you did. Because you belonged with your family, and we'll always be your family, and you'll always have a home with us. You can come home any time, and we'll always be waiting."

Finn had known this, but he'd thought hearing would make him feel great. In truth, it just made him increasingly unsure and upset about leaving the only home he'd ever known. It was showing in his face.

"We'll miss you," Ben nodded, "Of course we will. But, this is your birth right. You'd never be fulfilled here. Rose and I, we saw our fair share of spaceships, worlds and stars, we saved so many, and it was brilliant. More than that, it was unimaginable. It's your turn now, though, hey." Ben placed a reassuring hand on Finn's shoulder, and looked deep into Finn's eyes, as if trying to restore faith, "Find them. And say hello for us. The Doctor, River Song … Captain Jack, and Micky too, say hello from the Nobles."

"I will," A involuntary tear dripped off Finn's chin, "I promise."

Finn turned away, sensing enough

"Finn!," Finn spun round to see his energetic Uncle Tony barrelling toward him; only 22 with a shock of spikey blonde hair, and large blue eyes just like Rose's, that were always full of laughter. He was the comedian of the family, always lots of rude jokes and sarcastic comments to make at family get-togethers. Practical jokes were his forte. He was training as an actor. After deciding the (sort of) family business wasn't really his speed. Finn knew Tony's talent and boyish good looks would guarantee his success.

"Hey, Tony," Finn wrapped his arms around him and gave him a pat on the back.

"Dad wants to speak to you real quick," Tony said cheerily, he put an arm round Finn and steered him toward Pete Tyler.

"Alright, Kiddo." Pete said rhetorically, reaching out and ruffling Finn's hair. Despite the fact Finn now exceeded Pete in height. Both men, young and old, weren't particularly good with emotions or social situations.

"Alright," Finn nodded.

"It'll be different with you gone; there'll be less intelligent conversation at Sunday dinner. The boys will take over the conversation and chat about video games. " Pete smiled sadly at the boy he had always looked upon as his eldest grandson.

"I'm coming back," Finn said quickly, "I'll find a way. And I'll bring Lil home too."

"I sure as hell hope so," Pete's eyes became reminiscent of Rose's eyes, filling with pride and sorrow.

"I'll see you,"

"See you, Buddy," Pete embraced Finn awkwardly, letting go of him quickly, "Jackie wanted to wave you off, but, she's not allowed in here."

"I know,"

"She wanted to tell you that if you must go, then know that she loves you. That we all love you."

Finn gulped.

Pete bit his lip and took a deep breath, "Now, power up is in two minutes. Better get ready." Pete placed a hand on Finn's shoulder and squeezed it, before jogging off to confirm final checks.

Finn saw Rose hugging Lily goodbye and so moved over to them, though he wasn't sure how much more emotional goodbyes he could take.

"We need to have our final checks done," Finn lent in and whispered into Lily's ear.

"Okay," Lily agreed.

Rose reached up and brought Finn's head down, planting a pain-filled goodbye kiss on his forehead, "Be safe." She broke out in uncontrollable sobs, wiping away tears as Ben placed an arm around her shoulders, whispering comforting words into her hair.

"Rose, please don't cry." Finn begged.

Rose sniffed, "Am I ever going to see you again?" Ben's head shot up at that sentence, his eyes wandering, as if remembering something.

"I really hope so," Finn blinked away tears, "I'm taking the plans for a twin Arch with me. I don't want to get your hopes up, but I'm sure I can do it."

"So am I," Ben said with such conviction even Finn believed him completely for a moment. _'Of course I can do it,'_ Finn thought, _'why wouldn't I be able too?'_

"Finn?" Lily said, bringing him back to the situation at hand.

"Don't wait up," Finn winked, stepping away from his adoptive parents for what he hoped was not the last time.

Ben pulled Rose in close, holding her tight, consoling her, so her mascara stained cheek was pressed to his chest.

"I love you Finn Song," Rose trembled, "I have since you were that beautiful newborn baby boy wrapped in Tardis blue cloth, before you were even mine. I just knew."

"We all love you, Finn, and Lily too." Ben met their eyes.

"I have to go," Finn turned away, _'I love you too.'_

The Torchwood Scientist finished their final checks, and Finn felt Lily slip her hand inside his and glanced over to her. She was staring, with a slightly terrified expression, through the center of the Arch.

"Power up," A man shouted over the increasing humming of the Arch.

Finn squeezed Lily's hand reassuringly, and then turned to see a flickering white light, resembling lightning, shooting in-between the silver frame of the Reality Canon.

Finn led Lily cautiously toward the light, "Together?"

"Together," Lily nodded vigorously.

The stepped together into the Canon and disappeared, leaving the only world they'd ever known behind them.


	11. Chapter 11: Story Book Characters

Finn woke with a pounding headache; like his hearts were inside his head. He opened his eyes but he couldn't see much, his vision was blurred.

Finn attempted to sit up, but a firm hand pushed him back down onto the cushion-like surface, Finn didn't resist much. He felt tired and weak.

"Wow, soldier, take it easy. Take some time." A gentle voice laughed.

"Argh," Finn complained, holding his head in his hands, feeling the heat of it, "Feels like someone's poking my brain with an cattle prod."

"It'll pass," The female voice reassured.

Finn's vision returned slowly as he blinked. He saw the young woman he'd been talking to. She looked to be in her early thirties, pretty, with dark skin, irises, and hair. She had a kindness in her eyes. She was wearing the white coat of a Doctor. Her smile was friendly, and from just one look he knew who this was. He didn't have to look at her name tag to know this was Dr. Martha Jones.

"Did I make it? Am I in Torchwood?" Finn croaked his throat suddenly dry.

"You meant to end up here then?" Martha asked, as she reached over to the cluttered surface next to her and grabbed a bottle of water. She handed it to Finn, who gulped it down furiously.

"Jack, he's awake." Martha called.

'Jack,' Finn immediately thought of his dopey dog back in the universe, before he had passed away a few years ago. But, instead, Finn looked up and saw the grinning face of Captain Jack Harkness. He was just as Rose had described: Handsome, dark hair with glinting eyes and shining smile. He was sporting a deep blue shirt, paired with braces and slacks.

"Hey, kid," He greeted Finn, "You going to put us out our misery and tell us where you came from."

"Just passing through, me and …" Finn froze, panicing suddenly, if anything had happened to her he would never fogive himself, "Where's Lily? The girl I was with?"

"She's sleeping, she'll be fine," Martha put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Okay," Finn relaxed a little, "Good." He took another gulp from the bottle.

Jack and Martha both stared at him expectantly.

"What?" Finn stared back at them.

"We're all a bit confused," Jack said, folding his arms.

Finn shifted his pillows so he could sit up, "About what?" His headache had lessened and his strength was returning.

"You, both of you," Jack said, his gaze steady on Finn. Finn felt slightly nervous looking into his eyes; they were so haunted and restless, and yet, so full of compassion.

"Why? What's so confusing about me?" Finn grinned, "How I can still look cute with such an amazingly silly haircut."

A glint shone in Jack's eye, "I knew I liked him," Jack's shoulders lost their tenseness and he sent Finn an approving smile.

Martha gave Jack an exasperated but amused look, as though it was just like Jack to like someone with sass, before turning back to Finn, "It's your badge."

"Ah," He looked down to the Torchwood issued info-tag pinned to his jacket, and recited the information, "Agent I. Song, Torchwood 1, Level 1, Project Fracture, Code: ElevenK16."

"Torchwood one," Martha muttered, "It doesn't exist, it hasn't existed for years."

Finn leant forward and smiled knowingly, "Not in this universe,"

Jack frowned and Martha's eyes widened, "That's not possible, The Doctor sealed them off. All of them."

"I know," Finn leant back, putting his hands behind his head, relishing in their confusion, "And yet, here we are."

"How?" Jack asked, now cautious of me, "How do you know what The Doctor did? How did you get this technology?"

Finn sighed, "My adoptive parents told me the story, the Daleks and the Cybermen, the war, and the parallel universes, as for the technology, I built it."

"You expect us to believe that." Jack scoffed, "I bet you're making this all up! You're just a kid there's no way you could have thought up the science you have needed to create that sort of technology."

Jack clenched his fist, was obviously worried Finn was a threat.

Finn clenched his jaw and his eyes went cold, he leaned toward Jack so they were face to face, "Don't underestimate me Captain Jack Harkness."

"How do you know my name?" Jack whipped out his gun from his trousers, "Who are you? Who are your 'parents'? Are you working for someone?"

Martha protested, "Jack! Put the gun down."

"My adoptive parents go by the Names Benjamin and Rose Noble, but you probably remember them as The Doctor and Rose Tyler."

Jack lowered his gun a little, "You're Rose's kid?"

Finn nodded, "Yes, not biologically, but yes."

Martha reached out and pushed Jack's gun arm down away from Finn's face.

"They got married? Rose and the other Doctor?" Jack began to smile once more, tucking his gun back under his belt.

"Yeah, and had two kids." Finn thought about his two little brothers and wondered what they were doing in the other universe, probably causing havoc, "Not including me of course."

"Still doesn't explain how you managed to create a way of jumping through the void." Martha said.

"Oh," Finn's eyes gleamed, "I forgot to mention, I'm awesome."

"Well," Jack nodded, "You were definitely raised by The Doctor. You have a total lack of cautiousness and modesty."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Finn raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you might," Jack grunted.

"You must have unimaginably high IQ," Martha wondered aloud, examining Finn's face as if to find evidence of his extreme intelligence.

"I have a slight Bio-logical advantage," Finn decided this was a good a time as any; he swung his feet down onto the floor, walked over to the anatomy scanner and placed his hand on the pad.

Jack and Martha both moved toward him, both waiting dubiously to see what would happen.

The scanner spoke with a robotic female voice, "Species Identification: Time Lord, Mother Planet: Galifrey."

Finn turned to face them, slightly amused at their expressions, "My name is Infinite Song. The Doctor is my father."

….

Finn could hear them speaking, they stood around 10 meters away. They were in the main area now, above the med bay. Finn was sat on a worn sofa, twiddling his thumbs.

Two others had joined Jack and Martha now. One fitted the description of Micky Smith and the other he didn't know, she had dark hair and spoke with a strong welsh accent. He's heard them call her Gwen.

It was strange for Finn to see them all standing there. Like characters from one of his childhood story books had walked off the pages and into his life.

"I don't understand how he could happen!" Micky Smith frowned, pointing toward me, strutting up and down.

"I don't know what you do with Martha, Micky, but you see when…" Jack began, not being able to resist.

"Yeah," Micky interrupted, "I know that bit, Captain Obvious."

"He's right though," Gwen was quite calm compared to the others, "Where'd this boy come from? Who's his mother?"

There was silence for a few heavy seconds.

Martha gasped, "Don't you remember?" She walked right up to Jack, "Don't you remember, it was years ago now, but The Doctor. He turned up, tried to hide a wedding ring in his pocket, but I found it."

Jack looked puzzled for a moment and then a look of realization crossed his features and he said, "Oh, yes!"

"Of course," Gwen nodded, "So you're saying that the woman with him, they were married, the Time Lord woman, maybe she's his … oh … what was her name?"

Silence fell again.

Finn spoke up, "River Song," They all spun their faces round to look at him, but he kept staring at the ground, "Her name would have been River Song."

"Infinite Song," Martha sighed, "She's your mother."

"Yes," Finn moistened his lips and looked up, plaeding with hyis eyes, "And I need your help to find her."

**Please check out my other story 'An Unwilling Passenger' to see who Finn will be suprised to meet. No big spoilers just a good story that will eventually link up with this one so I suggest reading.**

**How would you like Finn to meet his Mum, Review and tell me! Who do you think Finn should run into along the way? I have a few ideas.**

**Would you like:**

**1) Sarah-Jane and her team/kids (I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the wonderful Lis Sladen)**

**OR**

**2) ****Unit**

**Plus any aditional ones you think of that could be good.**

**Can't wait to hear from you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Hold On Tight

**This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Lis Sladen and the part she played in shaping the way for future companions of The Doctor.**

"Here we are," Jack announced, "13, Bannerman road; the home of Sarah-Jane Smith and family." He turned the wheel and parked on the brick driveway next to a turquoise beetle car.

"You're sure she still has it?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Jack nodded.

"You guys going to be okay from here?" Martha turned round and asked Finn and Lily from the passenger seat.

Lily leaned over Finn to get a better view of the large suburban home. It was majestic red brick surrounded by flowerbeds. Finn found it hard to imagine it being the home of an ex time traveller, it was not exactly the stereotypical base of someone in her line of work, Finn thought, and he didn't mean journalism.

"Yeah," Finn nodded, sucking in a breath, "We can take it from here. Lily will look after me." Finn admitted, he smiled, amused at how true it was.

Lily scoffed, "Yeah,"

"Well then," Jack sighed, turning round, "I guess this is goodbye?"

"I think you'll see me again captain," Finn thought aloud, "I'm going to be around a while, just as you are. And I owe you a favour; chances are you'll need me one day and I'll have a chance to pay it back."

"Perhaps," Jack said, knowing that Finn was right. He had a feeling that he and Finn would meet again.

"Thanks so much," Lily added, "For everything." She opened her car door and climbed out.

"Yeah," Finn held out his hand, "You were awesome, Jack."

Jack took his hand and Finn shook it enthusiastically.

"And you were awesome, Martha Jones." Finn turned to Martha, and shook her hand in much the same fashion.

"Oh," Finn suddenly gasped, "I almost forgot." He zipped open his rucksack and pulled out a large rectangular brown envelope, with 'Classified: Level 1' stamped on it in red, "Take this. I need one last big favour." Finn ordered.

Martha accepted the package, "What is it?"

"My life's work," Finn winked, "You'll see. No one outside Torchwood can know of this, though. It could be very dangerous. I trust you with this, don't disappoint me." Finn face changed from grave to excitable in a matter of moments, he gave them one last smile, his eyes sparkling dangerously, "Till we meet again." Finn slid out the car to where Lily was waiting.

"What was that?" She questioned, as he slammed the car door.

"The blueprints for Fracture, plus some tips and stuff," Finn murmured as he waved to the retreating silver 4-by-4.

"They're going to build the twin Arch?" Lily was surprised he trusted them with such an important piece of information. It didn't take a genius to work out that a piece of technology like that in the wrong hands could mean danger beyond imagination.

"They're my father's friends. If he trusts them then so do I. Plus, where better to keep the Arch than a hidden bunker above the rift." Finn concluded, watching in silence as the car revved and sped away.

"Fair play," Lily agreed.

They turned to face the towering red-brick behind them. A pretty girl, aged about sixteen, with dark eyes and wavy golden brown hair, peered at them through the living room window.

Finn grinned and waved. The girl took a step back, perturbed and confused for a second, she looked them up and down for a second then disappeared out of sight. The front door swung open.

"I'm guessing you need my mum?" Sky Smith called.

"How did you know that?" Lily said.

Sky shrugged, "You look like the type, you know, all in black, name tags, just generally out of the ordinary," She ran to the bottom of the stairs, "Mum, people!"

"Coming," The faint voice of a woman echoed from above their heads.

"I'm Sky," Sky announced, leaning against the stair bannister, analysing Finn and Lily.

"I'm Finn," Finn offered, putting an arm round Lily, using his free hand to point at her, "And this is Lily." Lily lifted a hand in a silent greeting.

A woman, in her fifties or sixties, but you could see that she had been very beautiful as a girl as she was still very pretty as she neared old age, strode down the steps, took one look at the two Torchwood agents in her hallway and frowned, "What's happened?"

"Or Hello, as some say," Finn chuckled, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"You're here from Torchwood." Sarah-Jane said, moving protectively in front of her daughter, "I'll have you know no guns are allowed in my house."

"Well that's good," Lily smiled, "Because we don't carry guns." That was a lie; Lily had a gun in her rucksack, but she had doubts that she would ever use it.

"Sky, Sweetheart, go to your room, tell Luke to stay up there too." Sarah-Jane ordered, not even looking at her daughter. Sky looked like she wanted to argue, but knew her mum was just worried about her safety, and so slipped away up the stairs.

"I wouldn't call us Torchwood either," Finn took a step toward, picked up an apple out of a nearby fruit bowl and tossed it into the air, "We're kind of freelance, much like you."

Sarah-Jane watched the apple rise and fall.

"Your badge says Torchwood One," She reasoned.

"Which doesn't exist," Lily added, "So the badge must be a fake."

"What do you want then?" Sarah-Jane's eyes narrowed.

"Help," Finn placed the fruit back into the bowl.

"And why should I help you?" Sarah-Jane took a step toward the kids, crossing her arms, "I'm not saying I won't. You don't seem like the normal Unit type. But give me a reason why?"

"Because that's what you do," Finn looked up at her, "Help."

Sarah-Jane stood in silence for a minute, "There are probably others who could help you more, I don't have anything that someone else doesn't have better or more of. Why me?"

Finn nodded in acknowledgement of this, "Because you're one of my father's most trusted friends, and so I think I can trust you too. At least, I'm hoping so."

"Your father?" Sarah-Jane's voice wavered, her eyes searching his. There was conflict behind her eyes as she looked Finn up and down, like a subconscious thought was fighting for dominance over the analytical part of her mind.

"I think you know who I'm talking about?" Finn took another step so he and Sarah-Jane were no more than a metre apart, "I think you see him in me."

Sarah-Jane moistened her lips, "You're the Doctor's son."

Finn nodded, secretly ecstatic that she saw The Doctor in him so easily. _'Maybe'_, Finn thought, _'I do look like my parents'_.

Sarah-Jane moved slowly toward Finn and placed a hand on his cheek, and looked straight in his eyes, "There's something in your eyes." She breathed, "You look like him, but, also, you have the same look behind your eyes."

"What look?"

"Like your mind is crowded." Sarah-Jane stepped away, her hand falling back to her side, "He always had that, every time, and I've seen him with four different faces."

Sarah-Jane smiled, "Do I want to know how? How you happened?"

Finn gritted his teeth, "It's a very long, complicated story, perhaps another time."

Sarah-Jane sighed, "Okay. What do you need?"

Finn stood a little straighter, glad to be back on subject, "I believe you're in possession of a Vortex Manipulator?"

Sarah-Jane raised an eyebrow, "Follow me,"

Finn and Lily shared a look, they were getting closer and closer, Finn could feel it. He was only hours from potentially meeting his parents, a day or two at the most. He wondered how they'd react, what they'd say, and how he would fit into their complicated lives.

"Mum?" A young man's voice said, as Lily and Finn followed Sarah-Jane up the stairs, they looked up. "What's going on? Sky said to stay up here." A guy, aged about 23 appeared on the landing above them. He was reasonably good-looking, with hair slightly darker than his sister's and blue eyes, dressed in a green t-shirt and jeans. He was cautious of us, just as his mother and sister had been.

Sarah-Jane reached Luke and placed a tender mothering hand on his shoulder, she gestured to me and told him gently, "This is Finn, The Doctor's son."

Luke took the news quite well, simply raising his eyebrows and taking a deep breath, before nodding, "I didn't know he had a kid. Are you Time Lord, a full one I mean?"

Sarah-Jane turned to me, suddenly very interested, "Are you?"

"Yes," Finn scratched the back of his neck in discomfort, wondering what other questions they had, "I am."

"But," Luke started, Finn sighed internally, "Genetically you have to have Time Lord Chromosomes from both mother and father to be…"

"Yes," Finn cut in, "My mother had ... has Time Lord DNA."

"How is that ..."

"Like I said," Finn interrupted, "Long and complicated and most of it I don't know."

"I can't imagine The Doctor being with any woman that way," Sarah-Jane's eyes were wide. Luke muffled a little snigger, smiling.

Luke grinned, shrugging, "That's okay, Mum. I thought he was gay last time I met him."

"Why?" Sarah-Jane looked at her son in bewilderment.

Luke thought for a moment, then pursed his lips and nodded, "The bow tie,"

All four looked amused.

"Well," Lily said, "Torchwood met Finn's mother." She looked up at Finn knowingly, "And Martha said she was the most impressive woman she's ever met. She said she was cunning, intelligent and beautiful."

"Sounds like The Doctor's kind of woman." Sarah-Jane exhaled, "Now, about that Vortex manipulator."

They all climbed up the next flight of stairs and entered the attic. Finn was amazed by all the alien technology; it made him nostalgic, reminding him of the 'Alien Tech development' floor of Torchwood, the floor that had gone up in flames, along with Lily's family. Finn gulped, knowing Lily was probably thinking the same thing, he reched for her hand.

Sarah-Jane strolled over to the other end of the room, moving some crystals and setting her hand on a small, locked, metal box. Like a tiny safe. She typed in the code, and the lid swung open. She removed from it a watch-like appliance, but it was larger than a watch.

"Here we are," She disclosed. She walked over to Finn and strapped it onto his wrist, giving his arm a quick squeeze as a blessing.

"Thank you," Finn looked deep into Sarah-Jane's eyes.

"Good luck, Finn Song." She said. Luke stood behind her as Sky emerged from the door, "Give The Doctor my love, tell him to come visit some time."

Finn gritted his teeth, "I will."

Finn tapped in the co-ordinates, "Hold on tight," He breathed to Lily as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't you let go, Song." Lily ordered, though she seemed anxious.

"Never," Finn gave her a crooked grin. Finn pulled Lily close, and pressed the final button, there was a crack and a flash of light as the two agents disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13: Information Unavaliable

Finn felt blasts of freezing and heated air wash over him. Like being pulled out an oven and stuck straight into the freezer. Forces pulled at his skin, hair and clothes, and he could still feel Lily in his arms. He held her even tighter, he wasn't going to risk her being torn away from him. She clutched the back of his jacket in response, her head under his chin. Finn forced his eyes open, squinting, expecting to see black. Instead he saw colours, every single one imaginable spinning and dancing around him. He was free falling through them, and it was terrifying. Then, before Finn had a chance to really think, it was over.

It took both agents a second to realise they were no longer in the vortex. Finn's head shot up to glance around, and he lessened his grip on Lily. They were in middle of a huge plaza -like room; the ceiling was easily 20 meters high, with an expansive glass roof that showed the shining starry sky above them. Four tall polished metal pillars stood in an intimidating fashion, running down the center of the room. The walls were also made of glass, with huge, majestic arches of steel right in the middle of all of the four glass walls. Huge banners hung on either side of each of them, in swirly silver writing they announced 'Luna University' vertically onto navy cloth, with a silver stylised image of the moon embroided underneath.

People were sat on the floor, leant against the pillars, with papers and electronic equipment on their laps; they sat alone or in groups. None of the life-forms milling around seemed to be bothered by the way they'd just appeared.

"Are we in a University?" Lily asked softly, more thinking aloud than actually asking a question.

Finn answered anyway, "I think so,"

Something bumped into Finns leg. Finn looked down to see a small, annoyed, red face staring up at him, instead of hair the small person had maroon spikes sticking out its skull, to match the prickly expression, "Hey, you, watch where you're going!" The red alien complained in a rough strange accent.

Finn and Lily's chins dropped as the alien waddled away, clutching a rather large silver tablet.

"Lily?"

"Yes," Lily answered, smiling.

Finn turned to her, an expression of pure joy on his face, "I think we just met our first alien."

"I know!" Lily squealed, throwing her arms around his neck. He lifted her off the ground quickly laughing, before putting her swiftly back on the stone floor.

"Now we ask around," Finn bopped Lily on the nose. He turned and skidded over to an information point he had noticed earlier. It was a touchscreen computer, with 'Info-Bank' flashing across it.

"Finn!" Lily yelled, jogging after him.

"Yeah," Finn fiddled with a few buttons of the computer screen.

"You never told me," Lily barged in-between Finn and the machine, so he was forced to step back and look at her. It also meant her face was less than an inch from his. Finn pursed his lips, suddenly feeling a rush of heat; his hearts both did little jumping jacks in his chest. Though he wasn't sure why; it was just Lily.

Finn took a small step away, regaining his calm, "Never told you what?"

"Why are we here? Why now?" Lily asked.

"Do you remember that letter I showed you when I was little?" Finn stuck his hand in his trouser pocket, fishing around for something.

"Of course," Lily crossed her arms.

"Well," Finn pulled out a piece of blue paper, the bluest blue Lily had ever seen, out of his pocket with two fingers. He unfolded it and pointed to something printed in the corner, in very small black scrawl. Lily couldn't understand what it said.

"What does it say?"

"Doesn't matter," Finn said, holding her gaze. He folded the paper up again and stuck it in his back pocket, sending Lily a crooked smiled, "What it is, and what it means, however, is much more important."

"Okay then," Lily shrugged, playing along with Finn's game, "What is it? And what does it mean?"

"Co-ordinates," Finn grinned, "My parents knew if I ever did find way into this universe I would find a Vortex manipulator and so they gave me somewhere to start looking for them." He lifted his arms, gesturing to the space around them, "And they sent me here."

"So they're here?" Lily concluded.

"Might not be that easy," Finn squinted.

"And … you want me to get out the way of the information thingy so you can poke around for information on your parents." Lily guessed.

"Precisely," Finn took Lily's shoulders and guided her to the side so he could start to search the info-bank.

Finn deliberated for a minute before pressing the button that said, 'Population' and then the one that said, _'Individual student information,'_

The computer spoke, "Please state the person you wish to locate."

Finn said, "The Doctor,"

"Searching," The computer relayed, Finn waited impatiently, "No records found for 'The Doctor', please returned to menu. Thank you for using the Luna University Info-Bank system. Have a nice day.

Finn tried again with River Song and got the same result. He clenched his teeth and had to stop himself kicking the machine. He ran his hand through his curls in frustration.

"Finn," Lily put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay. We'll find them."

Finn fell against the wall and slid down it, his hands covering his face in despair. He didn't know where to look now. This was as far as he'd planned.

Lily knelt down in front of him and placed a hand on his knee, "Finn, Finn look at me," She put a hand to his tearstained cheek and lifted his head so their eyes met, his were red, "We're going to find them. We'll find River Song, and The Doctor, wherever he is."

A boy stood a few meters away sucked in a breath quickly, and turned to look at them, his eyes wide. His dark hair was swept across his face. He flecks of paint on his clothes and skin, and caked under his nails. He looked to be about 20 years old.

"What?" Finn asked, wiping away his tears angrily.

"Nothing," He shook his head, "Just, something you said. Doesn't matter, could be anyone." He turned to walk away.

"Wait," Finn called, scrambling to get up, his shoes squeaked on the polished floor, "Who could be anyone?" He grabbed the boys shoulder.

"The Doctor," The boy said, "Don't worry, could be any Doctor,"

"No, but, tell me about him, just in case." Finn demanded.

"Um," The boy gulped, Finn was scaring him with his intensity, "Travels in a blue box, time travel that is, saves people, just a fairy tale really." The boy trailed off.

"No," Finn grinned, laughing, pulling the boy into a tight squeezed, and pressing his lips to the boy's forehead, "That's him. That's most definitely him."

"Sorry," Lily mouthed at the boy as he peered over Finn's shoulder. The boy smiled awkwardly at her.

"You've met him?" Finn released the boy.

He shook his head, "No, but my friend. She did. She's looking for him too."

"Your friend," Finn gripped the boy's shoulder excitedly, "Can you take me to her?"

"Sure," The boy agreed, shrugging off Finn's hand.

Finn couldn't believe his luck. Someone who knew The Doctor, and had met them, and he'd run into them within the first few days of leaving home. The chances had been minimal. And yet, it had happened.

"Oh," The boy remembered, turning his head as he lead them through the nearest large arch and up a silver staircase, "My name's Vigil, by the way, Vigil Sidera."

**Please check out my story 'An Unwilling Passenger' for Vigil and his friend's story. How did they come to end up in the Luna University?**


	14. Chapter 14: Family Is Where The Heart Is

**Longest chapter I've ever written "Phew" … ENJOY!**

Finn and Lily followed Vigil for what seemed like ages. Jogging and striding across the floors of the Luna University, following the twists and turns of the corridors that lead toward the person who might have the answers Finn needed. It was all within his grasp once again. He was getting to closer to his parents with every step, he knew it.

He reached out and took Lily's hand as he broke into a run. Vigil smiled, and sprinted to stay in front and lead the way.

The decor seemed to change as they ran, entering the depths of the University. There was more wood, the stone and metal tiles became wooden panels and the glass walls and metal arches became strong oak and ornate wooden double doors.

"Honour students can request their own study in one of the old wings." Vigil explained breathlessly.

A few more minutes and Vigil came to a halt outside a wooden study door, with a gold plaque at eye height which read 'Jenny Noble'.

Finn raised his eyebrows at that, a slight twang of homesickness coursed through his hearts, but he ignored it. He'd come too far to go home now.

Vigil knocked four times, "It's me Jenny, and I brought some … er, new friends." He sent Finn and Lily a wink.

"I'm busy," A girl's voice resonated through the door.

Vigil glanced at Finn's face, "They're very eager, Jen."

"Don't call me Jen," there was the scuffling sound of paper being moved then that of soft footfall. The brass handle turned and a girl, around her mid to early twenties, peered round the door. Her eyes were a brilliant blue, framed by dark lashes and eyeliner, her skin was pale as cream, and her straight pale blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail.

"What do you want?" Jenny said, "Sorry but I'm kind of in the middle of a really big project. I found an inscription, well, I say an inscription it's more of a … epitaph." Jenny frowned, and then shook the thought away.

"An inscription to do with The Doctor?" Finn inquired.

Jenny stood up a little straighter; she was on the defensive, "I told you not to tell anyone about the thing!" She whispered harshly at Vigil.

"I didn't," Vigil took a step back. He'd obviously been on the receiving end of Jenny's annoyance before, and didn't want to be in close proximity when she was angry, "I overheard them talking about 'him'" Vigil put air quotes around _'him'_.

Jenny looked Lily and Finn up and down, scrutinising and analysing for a possible threat, "You know him?"

"I know of him," Finn offered.

"How?" Jenny squinted at Finn distrustfully.

"It's a long story,"

"How?" Jenny insisted.

Finn leaned in closer to Jenny, causing her to tense up, "He's my father."

The colour drained from Jenny's face. Vigil's eyes widened, "That's impossible."

"Unlikely," Lily said, "Not impossible."

Jenny stepped out from behind the door and reached out a hand, Finn didn't move as Jenny placed a hand lightly on his cheek and looked deeply into his golden eyes, she sighed suddenly, her mouth forming an O. She brushed her thumb along his defined cheek bone. Lily frowned at the intimacy, wondering what was going on. Finn observed the face of the girl who seemed so entranced by his face, emotions crossed her features like seasons, slipping away as fast as they came; confusion, wonder, joy, love.

"You'd better come in," Jenny pulled her hand away tentatively. She stepped back so the others could enter the study.

Finn was amazed by what he saw: pictures, photos, trinkets, maps, book pages and manuscripts, covered every inch of the room. He looked up at the beautiful domed glass roof that showed off the shining stars above them, Lily let out a little gasp of wonder. The smell of printed paper caught in his nostrils; he breathed deep, Finn loved that smell. Then, as he gazed around a little more he began to see the pattern. A huge map of constellations covered the far wall, it was covered in different coloured pins and Post-it notes. '51st Century,' Finn thought, 'but they've still got Post-it Notes'. In the pictures he saw the box, the box Benjamin had described many times when Finn was growing up; the blue police box. On every page words and phrases had been underlined.

Finn picked up a few papers, finding first a file of prison records for a prisoner 177782, then a page of a fairy tale, written by a minor humanoid race, naming the hero in their story only as 'The Great Wizard'. Finn stepped carefully over the books scattered on the floor, to unpin a translation, from the wall, it was from a cave engraving speaking of the terror of an 'Oncoming Storm,' saying 'he shall speak thunder and bring lightning in his wake'.

Then Finn saw a piece that seemed out of place, a letter, in a plastic sleeve, ancient but obviously well preserved, written on cream paper, in a child's handwriting. Finn guessed about 12 or 13. It was addressed to 'The Raggedy Doctor', the child wrote of how they wanted their 'Raggedy Doctor' to come back and take them away with him. Finn blinked away a tear, the child described how everyone teased them, and called them crazy, and that their aunt was always annoyed with them, and that sometimes they just wanted to sleep and dream of adventures and never wake up. Even after all these years Finn could still make out the tear stains the child had left on the paper.

Finn clenched his jaw as he read the name of the child. He knew who Amelia Pond was to him. He held his grandmother's childhood pains tightly. She had actually carved her thoughts onto this paper; he wasn't going to let it go easily. Finn wondered how Jenny had come across it.

"He's an amazing man," Jenny said, Finn turned to face her slowly, "But he leaves some painful scars."

Finn nodded.

"How did you?" Jenny moistened her lips, "Do you have two parents?"

"Of course," Finn answered, surprised at the question, "I'm looking for my mother as well."

"Your mother?" Jenny murmured almost longingly, before Finn's sentence really sank in, "You don't know where she is."

"No," Finn rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "I haven't seen either of my parents in eighteen years. I was brought up by some friends of theirs."

"Benjamin and Rose Noble," Lily added.

"Noble!" Jenny repeated, falling into the chair behind her desk.

"Yes,"

Jenny crossed her arms and leant back, the chair creaked, "I don't suppose you know of a Donna Noble, do you?"

Finn nodded excitedly, "Yes, of course. That's why my adoptive father chose that surname, because of Donna Noble. You knew Donna?"

"She was there the day I was born, back on Messaline," Jenny's eyes drifted, deep in thought, "I never saw her again, or Martha Jones."

"You knew Martha as well then." Lily concluded.

Finn was impatient, "How?"

"Just in passing, when I," Jenny hesitated, "Met The Doctor, they were with him."

"Have you met Professor River Song?" Finn sat down in the chair opposite Jenny, and leaned across, his arms folding on the desk.

Jenny cocked her head and looked at him dubiously, "Yeah. Of course I have. What does that have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it." Finn answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the Universe, "She's The Doctor's wife. She's my mother. Look." Finn pulled out his letter from his mother and handed it to Jenny.

Jenny didn't move but her eyes slowly widened as she read it, "What?"

Vigil rushed round to read over Jenny's shoulder, mouthing the words Finn knew so well to himself. Vigil then made a sort of confused dying hamster noise, causing Finn to flinch.

"What?" Jenny repeated.

Finn looked from Vigil to Jenny, they both looked really unhinged. He shared a look of realisation with Lily, "You guys really didn't know that, did you?"

"I've been looking for my father for years," Jenny clenched her fists, "And now I find out his wife is my Archaeology Professor. Well that's just …"

Vigil snickered a little, "That's actually kind of funny."

Jenny gave Vigil the evil eye before swiftly punching him in the arm.

"Ouch," Vigil complained, clutching his arm, but he was still smiling.

"Your father? You father's The Doctor," It was Finn's turn to look shocked.

Lily pointed to Jenny slowly, "But that means …"

"Yep," Jenny winked, "Hello little brother?"

….

"Wait, so you don't have a mother, at all? And, no childhood?"

"Nope," Jenny grinned, "Zip, nadda, negative, not by any means." She had just finished telling Finn and Lily the circumstances of her birth.

"That's weird," Lily stared at Jenny.

Vigil shrugged, "51st century, anything goes these days." He let out a slow breath.

"Can you introduce me to her? To River Song?" Finn asked, his eyes pleading.

"It was the last day of term a few weeks back. I don't know where to find her." Jenny said apologetically.

"Oh, okay," Finn said, his hopes broken.

"She'll be at the Fund Raiser though, won't she?" Vigil said uncertainly.

"Yes!" Jenny grinned jumping out of her desk chair to hug Vigil, "Vigil, you are brilliant. I don't tell you often enough."

"You really don't." Vigil agreed, patting her on the back.

"So," Jenny gazed upon the two newcomers as she leant away from Vigil, "Who feels like crashing a party?"

…

Finn fidgeted in front the floor length mirror. He was wearing an expensive deep blue three-piece suit, with a white open-collar shirt, gold cuff-links and buttons. He'd done up the buttons of the waistcoat but left the buttons of the jacket undone. It made a nice change from the Torchwood issue t-shirts and trousers. It fit perfectly; maybe he could buy it off that friend of Vigil's from whom he had rented it. The gold matched his eyes, and the deep blue was close enough to the blue of the Tardis to make Finn smile. He was sure that River would know who he was. How could she not?

He took one last look in the mirror, brushing his shoulder pads off and pulling at the lapels, before striding into the on-suite of his new sister's bedroom, to attempt to tame his curls a little.

When Finn did emerge once more he found Lily, stood in front of the Mirror, in a gorgeous grass green halter neck, backless, evening gown, placing shining gold earrings into her ears. Her hair, natural fiery curls, had been put into a loose bun at the base of her neck, and two long ringlets fell on either side of her face. She was wearing very little make-up, only perhaps blusher and a bit of eyeliner and mascara, but to Finn, he was seeing her in a totally different light, to him she'd always been not quite a girl, because she was his best friend. But, even as her best friend he had to admit, she was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in a long while. He just hadn't taken time to notice before. He hadn't seen her dressed up like this since, well … never. He watched the muscles in her back and neck tense and relax, her pale skin rippling like satin over her shoulder blades. Colour rose in his cheeks and he coughed to get her attention.

Lily swung round her head to meet his eyes, "Finn, you look handsome."

Finn was caught off guard for a moment, but then answered, "Thanks, Lil. You look," Finn gulped, "Amazing."

Lily smiled, "I'm glad you think so, Song, now let's go crash the party." Her wonderful eyes glinted mischievously.

She made to pass him, but Finn slipped his fingers round her arm, "I mean it though, Lily. You look really beautiful, I mean, you always look beautiful, but," Finn paused for breath, "You look particularly beautiful tonight." He sighed.

Lily smiled and placed a hand on Finn's neck, "And I meant it Finn, you look really handsome tonight, and you always look handsome." Her eyes flickered down, "I've always thought so."

Finn's hearts quickened as Lily slipped away, he was trembling a little. He breathed out steadily, straightened his waistcoat, and stepped out after her.

"These are your IDs," Jenny passed the tags over, "Vortex manipulator, loads of helpful settings if you know how to use it. Forgeries should hold up."

Jenny was wearing a cobalt blue number with one strap; her hair was loose and curled around her shoulders. Vigil was in an outfit reminiscent of James Bond's evening entire; a pair of dark slacks, a white jacket and shirt, paired with a black bow tie.

Finn frowned at his, "Legolas Birch? Quantum Physics honour student? Well that's inconspicuous." He commented sarcastically.

"Arwen Yew? Medical honour student?" Lily read out.

"Yeah," Jenny winked, smiling, "My own personal tribute to the elves in Lord of the Rings. People might start to notice that no one knows you. Just avoid talking to people, especially Professors, you'll be fine."

"Cool," Finn nodded, "At least you didn't call be Bilbo!"

…

"I can't see her," Jenny squinted, glancing around.

The room was huge and grand, ornate and shining chandeliers hung majestically from the domed glass ceiling. The starry sky above them was beautiful; Finn knew all their names. The marble ballroom floor glistened under the lights as couples danced across it, casting twirling shadows upon it. The music was amazing, like nothing Finn had ever heard.

"Are you sure?" Finn was buzzing; he had been anticipating his whole life.

Jenny sent him a withering look, "She's not here. Trust me, little brother. She's a hard woman to miss." Finn smiled when she called him 'Little brother'.

"Well then," Vigil straightened the lapels of his white jacket, and offered Jenny his hand, winking, "Miss Noble, would you care to dance?"

Jenny accepted it, raising an eyebrow flirtatiously, "Mr Sidera, I would be honoured."

And with that they were off to spin away on the dance floor.

Lily looked over to Finn, "Are you nervous?"

Finn shook his head, "I'm too excited to be nervous."

Lily slipped her hand into Finn's and gave it a squeeze, "Tonight's the night, all your life you've been telling me about how amazing and wonderful your mum is and that one day you'd see her again. Look where we are Finn," Lily lifted her arms and gestured around them, "In different time, on the moon, about to meet a legend!"

"She's only a legend to me Lil." Finn huffed.

"And to me," Lily smiled.

Finn stared at the floor for a second, watching the rainbows the prisms on the chandeliers were causing, "Lily?" Finn met her eyes, "Do you want to dance?"

The edges of Lily's lips curled up, "Okay,"

Finn let Lily lead him onto the floor, as another song began. It started with flute-like sounding instruments, and then the sound of violins joined the melody. The song was strong and sweet and it echoed around them. Finn settled a tentative hand on Lily's waist as she placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"I have to warn you," Finn admitted, "I'm not much of a dancer."

"I'm not testing you, Finn," Lily chuckled, "Just dance."

Finn began to put one foot after another as a young girl began to sing along to the music, after a minute Finn got into the swing of it and Lily was smiling at his huge grin.

Finn saw her smiling at him, "What?" He said softly.

"Nothing," Lily shook her head, still smiling.

Finn pulled Lily in a bit closer as the song ended, looking over her head. That's when he saw her, her golden curls were pinned into a ornate style, but some had come loose and were bouncing as she laughed. She was wearing a long, floaty black gown. Finn stopped dancing. River Song's cat-like eyes glistened as she observed the room. He was sure it was her, Jenny was right; she really was a hard woman to miss.

Lily frowned, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Finn breathed, "Everything's perfect."

Lily followed Finn's line of sight, till she saw her, "Oh," Lily sighed, "She's here."

River was stood near the edge of the ballroom, with a glass of champagne in her hand. Her curls where gleaming

Finn began to panic, "Lil, what if she doesn't like me?"

"Don't be silly, Finn, you're intelligent, handsome, caring, sweet, she'll love you." Lily said.

"You really think I'm all that?" Finn blushed, looking to Lily.

Lily shrugged, "When you're not being annoying."

Finn planted a quick kiss on her cheek, "Thanks," he whispered. Finn brushed off his jacket and trousers, "How do I look?"

Lily's eyes drifted over him, before her laughing eyes met his, "Amazing!"

Finn didn't know where to put his hands as he walked; should he put them behind his back, in his pockets, by his sides.

Just as he began to walk toward her, River made her excuses to those she was conversing with, put down her glass, and slipped out the door. Finn broke into a jog, bursting through the glass doors through which River had just exited, hearing the echoing click of River's heels on stone. The corridor was dim, pale light casting only on certain sections of floor. He saw her shadowy form.

"Professor Song!" Finn called out after her. He caught his breath as she spun to face him. Her irises were an inquisitive blue, they pierced into him.

Finn stuttered for a second then said, "Professor, could I talk with you,"

River looked increasingly intrigued, taking a few steps in Finn's direction, "I'm afraid if you're looking to change course, I'm not the person to speak to, Mr …" She paused, "what's your name?"

Finn was unsure how to answer for a second, but River squinted to read his badge and answered her own question, "Legolas?" She let out a small laugh, "Is your mother a Tolkien fan per chance?"

"I don't know," Finn said, gulping as he stepped into the light, so River could see him completely, "I've only just met her."

River's face fell in shock, "You … are you?"

"What is it?" Finn was afraid she had scared her.

"Nothing," River stared at him, her hand over her mouth, "You remind of a child I knew once, but I haven't seen him in a few years now."

"Really? Who was he?" Finn took another step toward her, his hands in his pockets.

"Someone very special." River concluded.

"A relative?" Finn questioned.

River's face was stony, "Yes,"

"Your," Finn's chin quivered, "Son?"

"Who are you?" River hand went to her thigh, as if going for a gun.

"It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you. I'm not going to hurt anyone. My name's not Legolas Birch. My name's Finn,"

A tear ran down River's cheek, she let out a slow breath, "Infinite?"

"That's me, I'm Infinite Song. I'm your son." Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now.

"My baby," River trailed off, rushing to him and enveloping her son in a tight hug. She held him close like she was never going to let him go. She slipped her fingers into his hair, crying silently into his neck.

Finn shushed her, comforting her, while tears ran down his own cheeks.

"You're so grown up," River exclaimed, leaning back to get a good look at him, "You look just like The Doctor, except for the eyes, you got my eyes. And the curls, The Doctor always said he hoped you got my curls."

"I've waited for this my whole life," Finn admitted, blinking away a tear, "But I don't know what to say."

River shook her head, "You don't have to say anything, Sweetie. I'm just glad you're here."

**I worked very hard on this, please leave a review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Lily By Starlight

**Just a short and sweet chapter.**

"What are you thinking, Finn?" Lily whispered.

The two of them lay on the flat roof of River Song's suite, on a large blanket, watching the sleeping earth and the surrounding incandescent stars as it passed in front of them. Finn had taken off his deep blue suit jacket, and had undone the gold buttons of his waistcoat.

Lily was still in her green dress, but had taken her hair down. I was splayed around her head as she lay like a scarlet halo.

Their faces were shadowed, the only light came from the stars over their heads.

"Lots of things," Finn answered her, running a hand through his curls.

They laid there in silence for a few minutes, watching the dreaming continents of their home planet.

Lily broke the silence, "I wonder if Nana's missing me?" She blurted out, as her eyes fell on the small misshapen shape on the globe in front of her that was the Britain.

"She is," Finn answered with absolute certainty.

"Yeah," Lily smiled, "She's got no one to force feed if I'm not there." They shared a small laugh.

"Do you think they're missing me?" Finn said quickly. He turned on his side to face her, propping up his head with his hand, his dark curls cascading across his face.

"Of course they are," Lily looked over to him, "They love you, Finn. They always have. They always saw you as theirs."

"They did?"

"Yeah," Lily sighed, "I remember Rose always saying, 'my son, Finn, this…' and 'my son, Finn, that…' they were so proud of you. When you got into Heathfield on scholarship it was all Ben could talk, that's what Dad always said."

Finn smiled into the darkness, and then his face fell, as he felt a sudden rush of violent homesickness. He had known he would, but he hadn't expected to miss them this much. They were at the back of his mind constantly. When he'd been dressing up for the Fundraiser he could hear his brothers in his mind: _'You look like a penguin, Finn!' _Petey would have remarked. Mikey would have laughed at that. Finn just wanted to see his little brothers laughing again, have Rose fuss over him, watch Ben flap around looking for things he'd misplaced.

"You miss them, don't you?" Lily concluded watching Finn's eyes as they drifted with his thoughts to his family.

"Every second," Finn admitted softly, "But, look at me now, Lil." He sighed, at peace in the knowledge that he'd done what he'd set out to do.

Finn thought about River Song, his mother. When she'd held him it just felt so right, like he had never left them, his hearts beat with hers when she pulled him close. Now he wasn't Finn Song; the golden boy of Torchwood, the child prodigy, the boy who would change the face of science and the world, if Heathfield got their way, like he had been with the Noble's. All his trophies, and awards and certificates were just material, this was the real reward for his work. With River, he was just her little boy, just her Infinite Song. It just felt so new, but yet, like somehow he could still remember, all the way back to when she'd cuddled him as a newborn and watched him sleep in his cradle.

River smelt like her letter; like adventure, excitement, but also grace, and love. As he observed her more and more he had begun to realise he really did have her analytical catlike eyes, and her untameable curls, just like Rose had told him. After watching River intently, Finn could see, the way she strode, the mysterious look of her eyes. He was very much like River in some ways, but he wondered who he was more like; River or … him, Finn's father, The Doctor. Finn could now see his father in his mind, he collected the things he did not get from River in his mind's eye to form a face; the high cheekbones, the nose. The darkness of his hair, the thin-lipped way he smiled. Those little things, like the restless motions of his hands, the way his shoulders rose up when he was angered. Finn wondered if he got those from his father.

Finn drew out the photo of the Pond's that River had given him to look at. His grandparent's wedding photo. They were long gone now, but alive in Finn's face. He wondered how that was possible, due to his mother's regenerations, but he didn't want to question it too hard. He was glad he looked like them, even a little, he was glad he had Rory's ears, and that, if he looked closely, the line of his jaw matched Amy's perfectly, and the curve of his brow. Maybe he was making it up, but he believed he could see it, he really did. He was just disappointed that he could never meet them, The Girl Who Waited and The Last Centurion.

Finn looked over to Lily through the darkness. Finn held up his grandmother's picture, in the dim starlight, from the right angle, Lily looked like Amy Pond. The pale golden rays of the many suns were reflected in her thoughtful green eyes, and they made her pale skin glow. Her fiery hair seemed to be ablaze, radiating a dim golden-red light.

But then she turned to face him, and she was Lily again, Finn smiled softly at her, "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"What do you think about River, about my mother?" Finn smiled, still propped up on his side by his elbow.

She collected her thoughts for a moment, "It's like meeting someone out of a story book," Lily said softly, "All those things you said when we were small. The stories you would tell," She sighed peacefully, "The ones you would make up, about The Doctor and River Song, travellers through time and space. No one else would believe them, but I hung on every word. Growing up, they were my heroes, Finn," Lily's eyes glistened, turning on her side like Finn, face to face, only an inch or two between their noses, "I met one of my childhood heroes tonight, a character out of a bedtime fairy tale, how many people can say that?"

"Just us," Finn whispered, pressing his forehead against hers tenderly, "I never thanked you, you know?"

"For what?" Lily asked.

"For believing me." Finn reached up and drew Lily's hair away so he could see her face.

"You don't need to thank me," Lily laughed quietly, "I promised I'd always stay with you, no matter where you went. So I did."

Without really thinking about it, Finn leaned in further, pressing his lips against Lily's delicately. Lily tensed in shock. Finn drew back.

"Sorry," Finn said breathily, eagerly searching her face for a reaction. Good or bad.

"Why are you apologising?" Lily said, she placed a hand on Finn's jaw and drew him. This time she kissed him back. Finn tried to supress a smile as his lips moved in sync with hers. For him, it was all over to soon.

"I was not expecting that," Finn admitted as he drew away. He had worried it would be a bit awkward, but he struggled to think of anything he had done that had ever felt so right.

"You're my best friend." Lily stroked his cheekbone.

"Your best friend that you fancy?" Finn raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Shut up," Lily grinned, hitting him playfully in the shoulder, "You kissed me first, Finn, remember."


End file.
